Dual Rupture
by Sam Morales of The Lin Kuei
Summary: Sora lives a life full of love and comfort while oblivious of the existence of his twin brother, Vanitas, who suffers under the care of Xehanort. The twins were mysteriously separated at birth. When Xehanort's plans come into motion, Vanitas and Sora will be forced to face each other. Ships: SoRiku, VenVan and AkuRoku. Rated T for now.
1. I

**WHOHO! NEW STORY! AND OF KINGDOM HEARTS TOO! FINALLY!**

 **So, I've always wanted to write about Kingdom Hearts, but I never had motivation enough (I guess, I'm not really sure lol). What I'm saying here is that this is my first Kingdom Hearts story. EVER. Again, feedback is much appreciated so I can edit and make it better :D**

 **Okay, where do I start. This is a story about Vanitas and Sora. Ships are: SoRiku, RoXel (I have no idea if that's the ship's name XD correct me if I'm wrong) and VanVen.**

 **My boy Vanitas. Oh man. I dunno how to begin with this boy. In the game, you don't get much backstory from him, but I still liked him; he was badass, had a crazy sexy voice, and was overall sexy too. Crazy powerful too. His goal was to build de x-blade alongside Xehabitch. But that's just it. We don't get anything else. We don't know WHY he wanted to forge it. So I start searching and I read these summaries about the KH novels of BBS and I don't like what I read. You get that backstory the game doesn't provide you on Vanitas and, guys and gals, it's horrible. If I start writing it here, I'll never end. So I urge you to give it a good read: DARK MEMORY: The Truth of Vanitas Behind the Game by OmniaVanitas. Warning: you WILL cry.**

 **I love Vanitas and I desperately want to see him in KH III. He deserves better.**

 **LASTLY! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **EDIT (PLEASE READ): I LIVE IN PUERTO RICO AND A BIG ASS HURRICANE IS GONNA WHIP US ALL. I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD ANY MORE CHAPTER UNTIL IT PASSES. PLEASE WAIT.**

* * *

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

Dual Rupture

I

-"Sora, dinner's ready!"

The called boy yanks up and his eyes snap open at the call of his name. With a prolonged yawn, the brunette boy stretches his body until he hears a dull click. Exhaling in relief, Sora makes to stand up and looks down when he feels a warm weight on his lap. He sees his laptop sprawled open and online, with the message app still running and ringing because of the unread messages of his best friends Riku and Kairi.

After ten unread messages, his friends continue to wait for a response.

Sora giggles to himself as he scrolls down the angry emotes and begins to type an uncultured answer, **srry. i fell asleep again :P**

Riku replies immediately, **Knew it. No surprise there, really.**

Kairi replies next, **Sora, you lazy bum! I knew you were too busy snoozing to answer us!**

-"Sora?"

 **gotta go cuz mom's calling. i think dinner's rdy :DDD**

Without waiting for a response, Sora slams his laptop shut and pushes himself off his bed to the hallway that leads to the living room. Adjacent to it was the kitchen through an arched doorway, where Mom waits with two plates full of food in her hands; mashed potatoes with bacon-swaddled pork.

-"There you are!"- She exclaims with a sparkle in her blue eyes, gently laying the plates on the dinning table and gesturing her son to sit before placing her hands on her hips, -"What were you up to? I called you _five_ times!"

Sora scratches the nape of his neck with a slight, apologetic hitch of his shoulders and a lopsided smile, -"I, uh… fell asleep again."

Dropping her hands to her sides, Sora's mother snickers, -"Oh, Sora. I hope you're not falling asleep in the middle of class as much as you do here."

Sora chortles, flings both of his arms to the back of his head and leans on them. Swaying his body with a toothy, broad grin, he replies, -"Nah. I can't, even if I want to! Riku doesn't let me."

-"Well, I'm glad Riku's there to keep an eye on you when I can't."- She admits while pouring water in each of their glasses and then sits on a seat next to Sora's.

They clasp their hands together tightly and close their eyes for a silent prayer and appreciation for their meal. _Thank the Light for this tasty-looking meal!_ Sora thinks giddily, eager to sink his teeth into the meat.

Feeling his mother's hand giving a tight squeeze around his, Sora opens one eye and peeks on his mother who has her eyes tightly shut and wearing a serene expression on her face. Sora knows she was praying for him; for his safety and well-being. Her faith on the Light was truer and stronger than anyone else's, Sora thinks.

 _And please give me the strength to protect what matters. My friends, Riku and Kairi!_ Sora continues his prayer in his mind, his lips curling upwards at the thought of his friends.

They dig in their meals after finishing each of their prayers and as Sora tasted the savory grease of the bacon around the pork he couldn't help but feel blessed of having such a plate on his table. Gratitude surged within him.

And wishes for others to have a similar plate on their table.

* * *

Others didn't included Vanitas. A boy who lays on his bed, crossed legged as he stares at the cloudless sky through the round window of his room above him and holding a cigarette between his finger. He exhales wearily and stares at the puff of smoke that blew past his lips, drifting and vanishing in the air.

 _Any second now,_ Vanitas sighs again and closes his eyes.

The loud pang on his door he foresaw doesn't startle him in the slightest

Vanitas smirks at himself, despite his situation, -"What do you want now, old man?"- He spats.

-"Down. Now."- A gruff, hoarse response came through the door.

Vanitas groans and sits up with an elongated roll of his eyes. Then he spits the cigarette out of his mouth and stands. Taking his time to stretch his body and stroll downstairs is a frivolous luxury he can't afford, but he doesn't care. He wants to piss the geezer and laugh as he watches him scrunching his ugly, wrinkled face.

Burying his hands in his black jean's pockets, Vanitas leans against the doorway to the lab and glares at Xehanort's hunched back, who deftly works his nimble fingers on one of his… projects.

-"There you are. Took you long enough,"- Xehanort complains, sensing Vanitas in his vicinity without having to look back, -"Make yourself useful. Bring me that heart over there."

Sighing, Vanitas does as told and fetches the heart Xehanort asks for. As he carries it, he wonders about the poor sob who it once belonged to and feels sorry that he/she perished at the hands of a madman.

Ignoring the boy, the man snatches the heart from his palm and works his dark magic on it, wriggling his gloved fingers.

Vanitas' face contorts at the motion and his body unwillingly shivers.

Continuing his work, the older man emanates a black and purple fizz out of his fingertips to ultimately corrupt the heart with Darkness. Immediately, the wrong smell of a damaged heart teems the room, but both of them were used to it -one long before the other.

Suddenly, the heart convulses and dies under the hands of Xehanort.

-"No, no, no. Too weak. Too fragile. I need a stronger heart. I need…"- He begins to ramble nonsense to Vanitas' ears. The boy never questions the old man's experiments. Truth be told, he doesn't care.

All until his name is called.

-"Vanitas,"- He gestures with his slim fingers at the boy. Again, he wriggles the digits and the back of Vanitas' hair bristles. It creeps him out, -"Come here."

-"What're you doing now?"- He pries, crossing his arms defensively.

-"Nothing you need to worry about. Come, come."- He insists, waving his hand more vehemently, as if whatever he was going to do was fun.

Vanitas scowls and seethes, indignant, -"What? You seriously think I enjoy the stuff you _do_ to me?!"

Old man Xehanort flashes him his wicked smile, -"It matters not what you think. Rather, I do quite enjoy it. You are, after all, a pawn for me to play with."

Shaking with anger, Vanitas clenches his fists and grits his teeth, -"You're sick!"- He attempts an attack on the other, but Xehanort merely swats him away with the back of his hand.

For an old man, Xehanort is incredibly strong and powerful.

Vanitas' anger grows and that strong emotion causes a Red Hot Chili to manifest out of the boy's body; he winces as his muscles constrict and his insides scorch by a strong heat. Heat of anger.

Xehanort calls those manifestations the Unversed; they are mindless beings that take shape out of the negativity in Vanitas. And there was a lot of that. Each Unversed are unique to whatever the boy feels.

Despite it being some sort of remarkable ability, Vanitas hates it.

Because it hurts. It hurts like hell.

Xehanort didn't care. He slays the Red Hot Chili and the creature flows back into Vanitas like blow to his head. He feels the anger returning too. Hot. Boiling. And he struggles to contain it. If more Red Chilis come out of him, Xehanort will continue to slay them and the pain will never end.

It was a cycle of perpetual pain.

 _Which basically sums up my life,_ Vanitas muses and looks at Xehanort from where he lays in his shadow, who stands above him like a skyscraping tower. The evil and conquering smile on his ugly face makes Vanitas hate him even more than he already does.

Because no matter the denouement, Xehanort will always have his way. He always wins. Vanitas either becomes stronger by controlling his ability or he suffers enough to create a thousand of uncontrolled Unversed out of his negative, fledging emotions. Emotions that Xehanort impels him with his cruelty.

-"Now, what have I told you about questioning me, and worse, _attacking_ me?"

Vanitas grumbles a response, -"Not to."

-"You _will_ obey, boy,"- Xehanort leans down until his face was leveled with Vanitas', -"Or else. You remember what happens if you disobey, do you not?"

He gulps, -"Yes."

-"Yes…?"

-"Yes,"- Vanitas bites the inside of his mouth, irritated, and huffs the next word, daring to look away. A Flood threatens to come into being, -"… _master_."

A slap across his face was expected, -"Look at me."

When Vanitas refuses to, the elder grabs his black, spiked mane and forces him to look at him with a harsh yank.

-"I am Master Xehanort and my word is the law in this house. _My_ house. You will obey, young lad, or pay the consequences."- Pungent breath escapes the calloused lips of Xehanort as he practically spits the threat.

Vanitas makes a face of disgust and peeks out his tongue, -"Phooey. Do you even brush your teeth, geezer?"

Xehanort's left eye twitches at the lowly insult, and no matter what horrors come after, it was worth it for Vanitas.

Not too far away, after finishing his meal, Sora goes to sleep with bright smile on his face and a hand on his full belly.

Meanwhile, Vanitas returns to his room with a sprained leg and a bruised face. He climbs to his bed, groaning and panting as he claws his way to the surface, and flops down with a ragged exhale. Exhaustion drains his body and his eyes feel heavy, but sleep seems too far out of reach. Peace of mind just doesn't come to him.

He covers his hot, swollen face with his hands and mutters muffled curses at Xehanort. At his Unversed. This house. The pain. Suffering. His miserable life. Himself. The world. Everything.

-"Sora,"- Thoughtlessly, under the tiredness and heaviness of his body and mind, he whispers the name of his twin brother, -"You're lucky."

His stomach grumbles.

He didn't get food on his plate.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Feedback, pretty please?**

 **Also, yes, this story will be angsty but Vanitas WILL get the happiness he deserves. THAT'S A PROMISE!**

 **EDIT (PLEASE READ): I LIVE IN PUERTO RICO AND A BIG ASS HURRICANE IS GONNA WHIP US ALL. I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD ANY MORE CHAPTER UNTIL IT PASSES. PLEASE WAIT.**


	2. II

**Second chapter! Let's go! I'm trying to upload as many chapter as i can before dear hurricane maria comes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **T** **hank you for reading!**

* * *

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

Dual Rupture

II

The goodness about Destiny Highschool is the diversity of students that attends it. Sora loves it; he enjoys meeting new people and making new friends, although he spends most of his time with Riku and Kairi. The allure of a new year is exciting for him.

He eagerly waits for the bus with his backpack tightly strapped around his shoulders. The school's uniform feels right and comfortable against his skin; he wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a neatly tied blue necktie (by his mother, of course. Sora is too clumsy to tie it himself) and matching blue plaid slacks, adorned with a clearer shade of blue stripes, and lastly his favorite pair of yellow shoes that his mother shined for him.

-"You're early."

Sora's head snaps at the voice and his face beams when he sees his friend Riku casually sauntering towards him, hands tucked in each pocket, -"Riku!"- Sora launches himself against the older boy, clinging his arms around his shoulders and laughing merrily, -"You're here!"

For Sora, no sight is better than the one of his best friend Riku.

-"Whoa, hey! Easy!"- Hugs were never his forte, but Riku responds to it nevertheless; he smiles and tries to return the embrace, blushing a little, -"Someone's eager to start the year."

-"Yeah! Aren't you?"- Sora asks once he parts from him.

A shrug was his only response.

-"Hey, where's Kairi?"

-"She said she'll be a little late. Girl stuff,"- Probably regarding makeup and her hair, he guesses, -"Did you check your phone?"

-"My pho…?"- Sora suddenly gasps, patting his pockets for said item, -"My phone!"- And rushes inside his house again to search for his cellphone.

Riku sighs and places a hand on his forehead, -"Oh, Sora."- He smiles and chuckles, thinking that maybe he _is_ looking forward for this year in school.

* * *

The one who was _not_ eager to start the year… is Vanitas.

Burrowed and basking in the warmth and comfort of the sheets of his bed, Vanitas grumbles and clutches the soft fabric when he hears another loud knock on his door.

But this time, it wasn't Xehanort who deprived him of his most needed sleep.

-"Hey, kiddo! Wakey, wakey!"- The obnoxious, sing-song, hippie-surfer voice that speaks really makes Vanitas' morning a hundred times worse, -"Time for schoooool!"

Summoning a Red Hot Chili so early in the morning would make the situation worse; he opted to snuffle his anger instead of causing another upheaval, -"Shut up, geez! I'm coming!"

-"Ohhh, did I pissed the little boy out?"

Vanitas tenses his jaw. He can picture the fake startled look on his face while bringing his hands up in defense and it vexes him off more. Biting his tongue and shutting his eyes close, Vanitas counts to ten and tries to calm himself.

-"Just ignore him, Vanitas."-He tells himself and proceeds to stand up.

With a muffled grunt, he walks to his poor excuse of a bathroom with his damaged leg; limp. He hisses whenever he places one foot on the floor and nearly falls when he reaches the sink.

 _Oh boy,_ he thinks, hanging his light head low to stare at the water dripping from the basin, _the old geezer sure did a number on me yesterday._

Maybe he shouldn't have mocked him about his breath. Maybe. It was worth it, without a doubt, but now that he can barely stand and every joint in his body aches, he thinks that maybe he shouldn't have done it. Whatever the case, it's too late to take it back -and he'd be damned if he does, anyways. He will _not_ fall on his knees to beg at the old sicko, no matter how bad he hurts.

After washing his teeth and rearranging his hair as far as his motivation took him, he dresses himself with the new school attire (excluding the pants. He hates that color. Instead, he decides to wear one of his ripped black ones) and throws over himself his black leather jacket. He slips his feet into his worn-out sneakers before he steps out of his room to meet the man that had unjustly woken from his most needed sleep with incessant loud knocks.

-"Xigbar."- The name rolls out of his tongue like a spoiled candy.

-"Vanitas."- Xigbar replies with a toothy, malicious grimace.

The boy side-steps to walk past the taller man, but this one stops him, stepping before him to block his path.

-"Outta my way, one-eyed weirdo."

-"Oh, the name-calling game. I love it. My favorite. Lemme have a go,"- Xigbar hooks one finger on his chin in thought, -"How about… one-legged brat?"

Vanitas scoffs, -"Lame."

-"Aw, don't be like that, _Van_ ,"- Vanitas glowers and visibly cringes. He hates that shortened version of his name and Xigbar knows, -"So, how's that leg?"

Vanitas brushes the question and feigns grit, -"Fine. Now move."

-"Excited for school, aren't we?"

-"Just chipper."- Flat, uninterested reply was all Vanitas could muster.

-"C'mon, you gotta look forward to it,"- Xigbar persists and begins to wave his arms in wide gestures of fake wonder, -"New people to meet, new friends to make and… _familiar_ faces to see, y'know?"

Vanitas feels an abrupt plunge of his self-control. He ignores what the other said, -"I said _move_."

-"I don't think that's polite of you, now,"- Finger wagging annoys the hell out of the younger of the two, -"Y'know, you should be grateful. Old coot gives you everything you need and yet you repay him with a nasty attitude. That won't do, not at all. Gotta respect the elder, am I right?"

Vanitas doesn't miss a beat, -"Like I care."

-"You need serious fixin', kiddo,"- Xigbar _tch_ -s and crosses his skinny arms, -"And I'm more than happy to volunteer."

Fourteen year old Vanitas just has enough, -"I'm not the one in the wrong place. I think it's you that needs fixing, _Braig_ , out of my way."

Just like Vanitas despises being called Van, Xigbar loathes being addressed as Braig. Golden eyes flash red and Vanitas was suddenly pinned against the wall with the Arrowgun, summoned from thin air, aimed at his head.

Despite his obvious irk, Xigbar smirks cockily, but speaks without his usual nonchalant tone, -"I might be the chilliest and tolerant guy in this family, but _hoo_ boy, I won't tolerate that one. Specially not from _you_."

-"Oh, yeah? Then you better start dealing with it, _Braig_."- Argues like those end up doing more bad than good for Vanitas, but he won't allow the Freeshooter go over him like that.

Starting with a kick between his oppressor's legs, Vanitas is freed when Xigbar bawls and loses his grip on him to clutch and caress the sore spot.

Vanitas laughs, but before he escapes, Xigbar manages to compose himself enough to fumble the air and reach for the laughing boy's spiked hair. Finding the soft strands, he yanks, and Vanitas is pulled away from the staircase. And his freedom.

The boy bellows and grips Xigbar's hold on him, -"What is it with you weirdos and my hair?!"- He begins to pull the opposite way, but when the pain proves to be too unbearable, he allows Xigbar to heave him his way and slams himself against him, toppling the ailing man to the ground in a straddling position.

-"You're gonna pay for waking me so early!"

-"You can try, kid!"

Succeeding to sock the scarred face of the one bellow him, Vanitas knuckles begin to redden, but he doesn't stop. Inadvertently, but beneficially, he summons a Hot Chili and a Flood that attack too in accordance to his wishes. The Flood whips its claws at Xigbar's face while the Chili bounces over his head.

-"Urgh, that's _it_!"- Frustrated, Xigbar slaps the Unversed away, locks his legs around Vanitas' waist and rolls. While wrestling, the skirmish duo obliviously move to the staircase's zenith until they drop and roll down with a series of hits against the steps' sharp edges.

Vanitas cries when a heavy pressure downs on his broken leg. They land at the end of the stair in a messy heap of grunts and curses. Kicking himself free of his opponent's weight, with his other - _working_ \- leg, Vanitas winces when he grips his knee with both hands and rubs.

-"My leg…"- He complains unevenly and throws himself back. From the new perspective, he can see the others, including Master Xehanort, staring at him with disappointing, judging looks.

 _This is hell._

-"What is all the hustle?"- One of them demands.

Xigbar regains his footing and totters towards the others with a hurtful charade. Which was unnecessary; Xehanort sees everything.

-"He attacked first, Master!"- He yells, pointing at the incapacitated Vanitas on the floor, -"I swear!"

Xehanort's grins, hands behind his back and eyes narrowing the boy, expectantly, -"Of course he did."- Vanitas recognizes that look. It is the look he always wears when an event happens under his plan.

Like a fist to his guts, the aroma of freshly made breakfast smacks his face and Vanitas' stomach grumbles again. Painfully.

An intense hunger suddenly overwhelms him and Yellow Mustards and Sea Salts were born from his body. Amongst those, a Wild Bruiser appears too, but none of them were a match for the ones watching him.

Laughing darkly, they eliminate his creations and the Unversed seep back into him with a doubled pang of hunger and physical pain. More escape. No control.

 _No, no, no. It's too damn early for this…!_

It wasn't until the fourth round that Vanitas suppresses the emotion. Without food in his mouth.

-"Weak,"- A low, near soothing voice speaks, and Vanitas looks up under sweat-sodden strands of black hair to see Saix approaching his aching body. He gives Vanitas a harsh shove with his boot, -"Inability to control feckless emotions such as that is a sign of weakness."

Vanitas laughs bitterly as he struggles to stand, -"Easy for you to say, moon man."

-"Emotions of the heart are like gnats to the darkness."- Ansem adds.

-"Whatever."

-"You must control them in order to grow stronger."- Xemnas' echoing voice was impossible to ignore.

-"Yeah, yeah."

-"You lack motivation."- Terranort states.

-"Don't need you to know that."

-"Maybe _this_ will work?"- Slowly lowering a cheese-and-ham stuffed meatball into his mouth, Xigbar teases him with mischief in his eyes and quick arches of his brow. He finally drops it in and licks his lips while patting his belly, -"Mmm. Tasty."

Vanitas looks away and tries to shut up his grumbling stomach; his "family" just watch and laugh while they eat and hassle him with the food.

He can fight all he wants, but it will get him nowhere.

Oh, he is _so_ happy. Everyone was together. The family of thirteen, golden-eyed members finally gathers and they are known as the Norts.

What a time to be alive.

Angered, hungry, irritated, Vanitas sneaks into the wide kitchen while the Norts prattle away their morning after the incident.

There is no food left save for a few sorry slices of buttered bread. He's really craving those meatballs, but he takes what he can get and sneaks out without getting caught.

Maybe he is looking forward for school; for a different reason than attending class and meeting new people.

To be somewhere else than home.

* * *

 **I feel horrible for writing this ;-; I'm sorry Vanitas!**


	3. III

**This chapter is slightly longer than the first two and you'll see why :'D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Man i can't wait for the third game**

 **NOTE: I DOUBT I'LL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD FROM HERE ON OUT. AT LEAST UNTIL THE STORM PASSES.**

* * *

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

Dual Rupture

III

-"Mmm,"- Sora mumbles, savoring the sweet taste of eggs and ham in the morning. Breakfast in school was one of the things he enjoys the most, -"So tasty."

-"I can see that. You've got it all over your shirt."- Riku comments, stifling a snicker.

-"And your face."- Kairi adds.

Sora swipes at his mouth and looks down at the crumps of eggs and bread on his shirt, -"Oops."- He giggles and dusts himself clean.

-"So, what kind of new students do you expect to see?"- Kairi asks curiously, pushing her empty tray away to rest her arms on the table.

-"Hmm,"- Sora ponders and snaps his fingers when he finds the answer. His eyes glimmer in wonder, -"I want to see people from other worlds! Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Both Riku and Kairi nod in agreement.

-"But you know…"

Just then, the bell rings and Sora is interrupted.

-"Time for class. Hope Eraqus goes easy on us this year."- Kairi lifts herself off her seat and walks to dump her residue.

Riku turns to Sora with a worried gaze, -"What were you going to say?"

-"It's just… I dunno. I feel like something really important is missing from me. From my life."- Sora looks down glumly, mulling over the sudden sensation of loss. He tries to make sense of it, but fails. Where is it coming from?

Riku sighs and thinks that maybe it was a fleeting feeling of his again, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he worries and he doesn't know why, -"You sometimes say the weirdest things. But you shouldn't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Don't let it ruin your first day, okay?"

Cheering Sora up took little to no effort. He flashes Riku his biggest smile, -"Yeah, okay! You're probably right, anyways."

* * *

Vanitas' trek to his new school is tedious, especially since it consists of crossing one world to another; a so-called world named Destiny Islands. According to Xehanort, it's small and meaningless.

Anywhere is better than the World That Never Was, he thinks. But his leg; his near-broken leg was giving him a hard job and it makes him hate that world he has never been to for being so far. Walking is suddenly the hardest thing he has to do.

He stops to lean against a light post and bends to swathe his knee with a leather strap he found on the sidewalk.

Vanitas was probably late, but he takes his time. He doesn't care enough for his classes as he should; in fact, he skips most of them. And for good reason.

When the portal to the Lanes Between was in his sight, Vanitas doesn't hurry. He watches as cars and gummi ships, even people in gliders or Star Shards, go in and disappear. He could summon a dark corridor with ease, but he wasn't rushed in the slightest. Instead, he brings out his Keyblade Glider with Void Gear and mounts it. With a flick of his wrist, he channels his own darkness and embodies himself in a dark suit; black tendrils slither around his arms, legs and torso, until thoroughly coating his body, leaving in their wake a red shaped heart. Lastly, he conjures his silver mask, completely hiding his face behind a dark glass.

He feels secure and comfortable and wishes he could stay in the dark suit forever, but use of the Darkness was looked down upon. There was a protest some time ago, people demanding for it to be prohibited, but if there is something Vanitas has learned is that no one can ever get rid of the Darkness. So long as there is one man with corruption in his heart, there's Darkness.

People were starting to stare, so Vanitas sets off and crosses the portal to Destiny Islands. The Lanes Between is a wide space of many roads and floating rocks. The path of The World That Never Was is quiet and dull, colorless, but when he reaches Destiny Island's space, the buzz startles him. Unlike his home world's lane, Destiny Island's is colorful, loud and full of life. As he glides through the road, he looks up and sees a lot of floating rocks; from small to huge, some have beaches, cascades and ponds.

Others, the majority, contain trees with a star shaped fruit. Something about it bugs Vanitas.

He looks away and focuses on the road ahead. The portal to the world was open, under the doodle-styled sign that labels "Destiny Islands", and Vanitas flies through it until there was solid ground beneath him. He drops from his glider and dismisses his dark suit and Keyblade before taking off his mask. Salt air tickles his nose the second he breathes and he starts to sneeze uncontrollably as he makes his way towards the school; to where he _thinks_ it is, anyways.

It _is_ a new world after all, a small world that has an undeniable impact on him; a world that he has tried to avoid so far.

Turns out, he can't run forever.

* * *

-"Good morning, class. I hope you all had a wonderful vacation, but now it is time to start this new year. Some of you know me already. For those of you who do not, my name is Eraqus and I am a Keyblade Master, Steward of the Land of Departure. Faith in Light is the class I will teach you, and because of that, I would like to start with a prayer."

Eraqus is known for his strong aversion to Darkness and his passion for the Light. In addition, he's a strict professor but not unkind. Closings his eyes and dropping his head, he begins a prayer with both hands at his back. Sora and the class follow him through it, except a few faithless others. No one, nor Eraqus himself, point it out.

 _O' Gracious Light you, please give me the opportunity to meet new people and make new friends. Make this the best year of all years!_

Sora smiles and it dies when the sensation of loss from before resurfaces.

He doesn't understand it. He can't make anything of it. All he knows is that it feels bad; it makes _him_ sad and slightly guilty. Like he's forgetting something _really_ important.

 _Also, help me figure out this weird feeling._

-"Psst,"- He calls Riku while the room was silent by the prayer. When Riku doesn't answer, he pokes his shoulder. His friend ignores him again. Sora pokes harder and this gets his attention, -"Pssst!".

-" _What_?"- Riku hisses, looking over his shoulder at Sora, -"Can't you see we're in the middle of something important?"

-"I know, I know, but this is important too,"- Sora leans closer to him, -"Is today special or something?"

-"What?"- Riku blinks, -"What do you mean?"

-"I dunno, some special day. Like Kairi's birthday or Best Friends Day. Am I forgetting something? Like something _super_ important?"

Riku takes a second. His eyes glisten with worry as he turns a little to better see his brunette friend, -"Is this about that feeling again?"

Sora nods.

The silver haired boy sighs again, for the third or fourth time this day. He ponders for a moment, searching his mind for a solution, -"Why don't you consult with Eraqus after class? Maybe he can help."

Sora gasps loudly and winces when he sees Eraqus giving him a one-eyed warning. He shoots his teacher an apologetic smile and a mouthed apology. Hugging Riku tightly from behind, he whispers, -"That's an amazing idea! You're the best, Riku!"

Riku only blushes and turns his attention back to the prayer.

As planned, after class, Sora, Riku and Kairi stay behind to consult Eraqus about Sora's unique situation.

-"You feel guilty and sad? For no specific reason?"- Eraqus sits on his chair and picks up one leg over the other, resting one hand on his knee while the other rubs his chin.

-"Yeah –I mean, for a reason I don't _know_ of,"- Sora explains, -"It's like I'm forgetting something. Really, _really_ important."- He repeats the line.

Eraqus narrows his eyes, -"I see…"

-"Is today special? Do you think I'm forgetting to celebrate something important?"

-"Well, aside from the first day of classes, no. I do not think so. Instead,"- Eraqus stands and looks into Sora's eyes, as if urging him to listen to his next words carefully, -"I think it's not a matter of what. But of _who_. Think about it; are you forgetting _someone_ important?"

And then, something clicks into place in Sora's mind. Like a puzzle piece. The feeling still lingers, but it doesn't feel as confusing. In fact, it makes more sense now. A _little_ more. He still has no idea who it is he's forgetting of.

-"But… who?"- Sora panics. The mere thought that he's forgetting about someone hurts and scares him in an unimaginable level, -"Who am I forgetting about? I never forget about my friends!"

-"Forgive me, I do not have an answer to that question. All I can think of is someone _very_ important."- Eraqus replies and feels concern for his student.

-"That's… that's horrible!"- Sora continues, -"I would never forget about my friends!"

Riku places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze, -"Sora, you need to calm down."

Kairi touches his other shoulder and nods, -"Yeah. You can't let it get in your head. It might not even be real."

-"But… it _feels_ real."

-"Maybe it is not about a friend. It can be of an animal, a pet, or an acquaintance,"- Eraqus suggests, -"Or even a relative. Family."

Sora quickly shakes his head, brushing the idea off, -"No, that's not it. I know it."- He knows all his relatives. It can't be family.

-"There is even the possibility that it is someone you will soon meet,"- Eraqus sits and swivels on his chair to face his desk and begins to work on some papers, -"There are a lot of variables to this. I suggest you keep an open mind, but as your friend said, do not let it cloud your head. It might be nothing at all. Now, go. I don't want to keep you from your next class."- He dismisses the group of three with a wave of his hand.

The three students leave the classroom, none feeling any better about the situation, much less Sora. He hangs his head and stares at the floor. Searching every crook and cranny of his mind for someone he forgot, Sora brows sweats as he purses his lips in deep thought, but can't come up with an answer.

It just didn't make sense. He never, _ever,_ forgets about important people. Never.

He decides then that it was just a fledging feeling.

But why doesn't it go away?

It doesn't get better as the day passes by. In fact, Sora feels it worsening to the point in which launch doesn't appetize him.

Immensely worried, Riku speaks to him, -"Sora… you need to eat."

Sora sighs, -"I know. I'm just… not so hungry."

-"Come on, Sora,"- His friend insists, elbowing his arm, -"You've got to pull it together."

Smiling a little, he turns to look at Riku in the eyes, -"Yeah, I should."

-"Besides,"- Kairi adds in with a flick of her crimson hair, -"You've got us. And lot of others too. If anything happens, we'll be together. We'll help you through it."

That was all Sora needed. Somehow, he just realizes, that he had been feeling lonely too, -"Yeah, you're right! I feel better now!"- He extends his arms and pulls in both of his friends that were sitting on each of his sides, -"I've got the best _best_ friends in world! I know I'll be fine with you two by my side!"

They giggle, except Riku. The taller boy blushes instead, dully aware of how close he was to his brunette partner, and hopes Sora doesn't notice. He is glad, however, that Sora feels better. A smile blooms across his face when he hears and feels Sora's heart beating happily against his flesh.

-"Th-th-th-thief!"

Before he could understand what was the commotion about, Sora feels a strong force swish past his chair and cause him to stumble. Sora falls on his back and both Kairi and Riku kneel to his aid.

-"Hey! What's the big idea?!"- Sora yells and stands.

-"H-h-h-help! Please! H-h-h-he stole my-"

-"Come back here!"- Sora was already chasing the thief.

-"Wait, Sora!"- Riku and Kairi followed after him.

But Sora doesn't stop. He runs through the hallways after the thief, dodging students and taking sharps turns. They climb stairs and continue the chase until the thief stops in some sort of alley where a few people all dressed in black garments hang out.

Screeching to a halt, Sora grabs the thief's shoulder and spins him around with a scowl on his face, -"Y'know, stealing's wro-"

Sora doesn't get a chance to finish. When the thief spins, he socks Sora's face and pushes him to the floor.

-"Ow!"- Sora whines, lifting his hand to rub his cheek and glower at the thief. It was a boy; young, slim, brown-haired like Sora's and green eyes. He looked nervous.

-"Sora!"- Loud and quick footsteps echo behind. Riku and Kairi reach Sora and gently help him up.

-"What's your problem?"- Riku snaps.

-"H-he made me do it, I swear!"- The boy points somewhere behind him.

A sudden weight downed on Sora; he feels dizzy and tired. His chest clutches. With that came the feeling from before, but this time stronger. Guilt. Sadness. Loss. It washed Sora like a tidal wave and his eyes began to water.

Riku notices and tightens his grip on him.

 _Sora…_

-"What's all the ruckus here?"- A deep, dark voice rumbles from behind the boy, -"I thought I told you _not_ to get caught!"

-"I-I'm sorry!"- The boy stammers, -"I tried!"

-"At least you did _one_ thing right,"- The voice rumbles again and approaches, -"Let's see who got caught in the middle…"

Sora's breath suddenly hitches and when the mysterious figure appears in his view, his eyes dilates and threatens to pop out of his sockets; it was another boy, undoubtedly of his age, with golden eyes and black hair…

But what strikes Sora the most… was the similarity they share.

The other boy gasps loudly and his eyes grow just as wide as Sora, -"N… no,"- He stammers, -"Not you…"

 _Who… are you?_

* * *

 **Oh boy. This is getting intense.**


	4. IV

**HALLO! SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! MARIA HAS WRECKED US ALL! But I'm alive and that's what matter :'D right RIGHT!?**

 **I'm literally using college's wifi to update this and for now its the only way for me to update**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

Dual Rupture

IV

-"Who… who are you?"

Vanitas watches as the boy before him staggers to a standing position with wide eyes. He seems lightheaded and having difficulty to breathe, but that doesn't stop him. He even ignores his friends.

Shaking violently, Vanitas clenches his fists and tenses his jaw.

 _Not him, not him, not him, not him…!_

-"You kinda look like me. 'Cept the hair and eyes,"- He points at his hair and eyes Vanitas curiously, -"Have we met before?"

 _Of course,_ Vanitas thinks bitterly and feels like he's about to lose his mind, _you don't know._

-"What's wrong?"- The other boy asks and takes a step closer, -"Please, answer. I really want to know."

 _Ignorance sure is bliss, isn't it… Sora?_

-"I guess you-"

-"You really don't know, do you?"- Vanitas practically spits and he's not in his right mind when he does. It comes out harsher than he intends to, -"Ignorance must feel nice, huh?"

-"Ignorance?"- Sora tilts his head, confused, -"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

The level of Sora's obscureness stabs at Vanitas's chest. It's worse than he thought. He was wistfully expecting him to know that Vanitas at least _exists._

But he doesn't.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not so soon. Is this Xehanort's doing?

It must be. Who else's, if not?

-"So, how _does_ it feel, Sora?"- The name slips out in a venomous tone.

-"Huh?"- Sora's eyes narrow and he fails to notice Vanitas' tone, -"Wait, I never told you my name. How do you know?"

Vanitas doesn't reply immediately, and as he continues to stare at his twin brother, who looks back at him like he was stranger, his heart aches more and his head throbs. His brows furrow and he bits his lips harshly. The taste of metal taints his mouth.

Those blue, innocent eyes stare back with worry. Genuine worry. Among that, confusion is obvious, but curiosity sparks brighter.

Vanitas doesn't like it. He doesn't like any of this. He specially doesn't like that look of worry and innocence.

Because that innocence makes him remember all the suffering he has been through while _he_ enjoyed a life filled with love and people who actually _care_ about him -normal people! Not a crazy, darkness-obsessed old man. He has a mother who loves him back! He has friends too!

He has everything Vanitas _doesn't_ have.

A lot of emotions come crashing into him and Vanitas loses control. Hate. Fear. Insecurity. Anger. Sadness. Jealousy. Envy. Hordes of Scrappers, Red Hot Chilis, Buckle Bruisers, Archravens, Thornbites and Hareraisers materialize out of his body and Vanitas musters all his strength not to cry where he stands. He loses his balance, however, and falls on his knees, clutching his aching chest and covering his mouth.

Everything around him becomes a blur, but he can see the silhouettes of the Unversed surrounding Sora and threatening to attack.

He doesn't know why they hesitate to attack -why _he_ hesitates to give the mental order. And that bugs him. It makes another Unversed pop out of him.

Why does he bother? His friends protect him.

Suddenly, a white light blinds him and then excruciating pain hits him from all sides at once. This time, he screams; bloodcurdling and shrilling.

Then, there is only blackness.

* * *

Sora's mouth is agape as he marvels over his teacher Eraqus, who slew all the odd creatures with a blinding light and a few hacks of his Keyblade just a moment ago. He was swift and incredibly skilled. Now Sora knows why he's a Keyblade Master.

-"Whoa,"- He beams, mouth open and shaped like an 'O', -"That's your Keyblade?!"

Eraqus ignores him and turns to the crowd that had been watching the incident. He dismisses the students with a polite but strict tone and orders his three apprentices to lead them away. They return to Eraqus' side shortly after; a girl with a tall and slender figure, blue hair and blue eyes. With her is a tall man of brown hair and blue eyes. Both were seniors.

The third apprentice is younger, around Sora's age; shorter than the other two, with short, spiky blond hair and bright, blue eyes.

They approach Sora, who still lays on the floor, both stunned and amazed, -"Hi, I'm Aqua,"- She gestures at her friends, -"My friends here are Terra and Ventus,"- The two males wave their hands, -"And you are…?"

Sora looks up and meets her eyes, -"Sora,"- He replies and takes her hand. With ease, she helps him up to his feet. He then points at his friends behind, -"He's Riku and she's Kairi."

-"Nice to meet you,"- Aqua gives them a short bow, -"Do you mind if I take a look at you? Just to see if you're injured. I know healing spells."- She offers with a kind smile.

Sora wasn't harmed, but he nods anyways, eager to see her magic.

She notices, but laughs and complies anyways. She summons a Keyblade and the cloud of light startles him a little. He watches intently as Aqua lifts her Keyblade and says, -"Heal!"

And a white flower appears over his head; it blooms, parting its petals to pour over Sora a collection of spores, glitter and smaller leaves. Immediately, he feels a lot better; the headache and chest pain he had suffered before vanished. He feels pumped and energized, even a little hyper.

-"Whoa!"- He claps his hands and starts to jump and run around, unable to contain himself, -"That was amazing! I feel so much better now! So that's what magic feels like! Riku, Kairi, you should try it too!"

Aqua and her friends chortle. Riku and Kairi too.

Riku smiles and breathes through his nose, -"You should stay put if you don't want to break a leg, though."

Sora stops and smiles widely, looking over his shoulder at his new friends, -"It's fine! Don't worry! Aqua will heal me again, right?"

-"Magic isn't infinite, you know. Eraqus taught that last semester."

-"Er… he did?"- Sora scratches his head.

-"Yup."- Terra affirms.

-"Yeah, I still remember the test. It was so long I thought it wouldn't end!"- Ventus comments with a small sweat.

-"Don't tell me you forgot already?"- Riku brings a hand up to his forehead.

Kairi giggles and shifts close to Sora, both of her hands tied to her back, -"Sora is kinda distracted. He forgets things all the time."

Terra and Aqua burst into a laughing fit. The taller boy rests an arm on the shorter's head, -"Is that so? That reminds us of someone,"- He nudges Ventus teasingly, -"Doesn't it, Ven?"

-"Hey!"- Ventus swats Terra's arm off and gives him a peeved look, -"What does _that_ mean?"

The group laughs merrily until Eraqus calls his apprentices. That's when Sora is brought back to the reality of the situation and nearly yells when he gapes his mouth, -"Wait!"- He sees Eraqus kicking the boy, rolling him onto his back to see his face. Again, the uncanny resemblance to himself astounds and unnerves Sora, -"Where are you taking him?"- He inquires when Eraqus lifts the boy on his arms and throws him over his shoulder. The way he does it, as if the mysterious boy was a trash bag, bothers Sora a little.

-"Somewhere to inspect and question him. You need not know further than that."- Eraqus' reply is flat.

-"But… I have some questions too!"

-"They will have to wait."- With a tilt of his head, Eraqus gestures for Aqua and Terra to follow him and then orders Ventus to escort Sora to his class.

The brunette doesn't comprehend why. He knows the way perfectly fine.

Ventus understands him, but doesn't disobey his Master and Sora doesn't chastise him. Being rude to his new friend is just awful. Instead, he allows Ventus to lead him and his friends to the next classroom.

Sora observes him and notices the distinct clothes he wears. His eyes spark with an exciting thought and he voices his queries, -"So, are you guys from another world?"

Ventus looks over his shoulder and nods with a wide, proud smile, -"Yup. Land of Departure. But we visit a ton of others, since we're Keyblade Wielders and all. You know, protecting the Light."

The brunette nearly jumps at the boy out of fascination, -"Really?! That's so cool! I wish I could do that! Tell me, tell me, what're the other worlds like?"

-"They're pretty cool. Different and unique, each one of them,"- Ventus gives Sora a sympathetic smile. Maybe he used to be like Sora too, -"You seem really interested and eager to see them. Ever thought about becoming a Keyblade Wielder?"

-"Well, I have, but…"

-"There's a ton of ways you can travel between worlds, but Keyblade Gliders is the best one. And the cheapest,"- The smaller boy comments and stops in front of Sora's classroom. He offers his hand to Sora, -"Well, I gotta go. I hope to see you in The Land of Departure, if you decide to become one."

Sora takes and shakes his hand, -"Thanks, Ven."

-"And about what happened back there…,"- He places a hand on Sora's shoulder and gives him a serious look. It was unexpected to the brunette, -"Don't worry too much about it, okay? Let us take care of it."

-"O… okay,"- With a low, doubtful curl of his lips, Sora nods, -"I guess…"

-"See ya' around!"- Ventus smiles and trots away.

Sighing, Sora walks inside his classroom, with Riku and Kairi following behind.

-"Ventus, huh,"- Kairi hums as she sits on a desk, -"He's kinda cute."

-"Really young to be training to wield a Keyblade, though,"- Riku expresses, taking a seat next to Kairi, -"I thought only twenty or older people were allowed to take the exams."

-"I guess… he's a special case?"

-"Probably,"- Riku turns to Sora, who still hasn't taken his seat, -"What do you think, Sora?"- But Sora doesn't answer. Not right away. He seems deep in thought.

He was thinking about Ventus' words. And the boy. The boy that looks so much like him.

Who is he? And why did those monsters come out of him? Where does he come from? Is he from another world?

And that horrible scream. What happened to him? Eraqus didn't attack him. Only the monsters.

The weird sensation he has been feeling all day was strong because he was there. Sora thinks he might find answers if he searches for that boy.

 _Don't worry about it, okay?_ Ventus words repeat in his mind, _let us take care of it._

Maybe he shouldn't meddle in that affair, in Keyblade Wielders' affairs, but sitting by and doing nothing just doesn't feel right to him. He needs to find answers.

-"Sora?"

-"Hey, um… where do you think Eraqus took that guy?"- Sora asks as he bites his nails.

-"Why do you want to know?"- Tipping his head to see Sora's expression, Riku doesn't like what he sees; it's that look he makes when he's plotting something that he _knows_ is bad, -"Sora… what're you planning now? You can't meddle in the stuff of the Wielders. It's, well… private. You know how strict they are."

-"Did you _see_ him, Riku?"

Riku bites back an argument. Yes, he _did_ saw him, and he wishes he hadn't. He couldn't believe what his eyes had seen; a boy, _almost_ identical to Sora, bearing shadowy black hair and empty golden eyes. With a voice dark and dead, for Riku, he seems like a bully; a bad, opposite version of Sora and it scares him. He doesn't think he wants to see him again.

And those monsters; what were they? They came out of his body as if they were a part of him to attack Sora, but they didn't. At the last second, they hesitated. He seemed dangerous, volatile, and Riku doesn't want him hurting Sora.

-"I need to know who he is and I can't find out on my own,"- Sora drops his hands from his mouth and looks at his friend with begging eyes, -"So please, help me find him."

But Riku finds himself unable to deny him the help he asks for. Nor Kairi.

-"But… what if he's from another world?"- She asks, -"We can't cross to other worlds, remember? How would we find him?"

-"Well, we just need to find him _here_ before he leaves."- Riku adds, a tad bit reluctantly.

The sparkle in Sora's eyes makes him feel better, though, and he looks away to hide his flushing face.

-"Thank you,"- Sora nearly raps as takes his friends' hand into his, -"Thank you both, so much!"

* * *

A bright, persistent light burns Vanitas' eyes as he flutters them open. He brings a hand to his face and rubs his sockets, hissing and mumbling to himself about how much he hates the light.

Head aching, Vanitas sits up and feels light-headed. He blinks several times to wipe off the blur in his vision. When it finally clears, he looks around and finds himself surrounded by white walls while laying down on a white bed. Deducing he was in some sort of medical room, Vanitas pushes himself off the bed and skids towards the door. He doesn't want to see anyone and much less explain himself to some nurse.

The deep, hoarse voice from the other side makes him stop on his track, however. Taking a step back, Vanitas curses under his breath.

Xehanort.

But _why_ is he here?

Oh.

The memory comes to him with a staggering pulse in his head. He leans against the wall and clasp his hand around his hair, tugging at the strands to prevent himself from sinking into it any further.

 _Not here. Not now._

A light, too gentle knock on his door _startles_ him (he was too used to the Norts' rude methods of awakening) and Vanitas hops back, returning to the bed in a sitting position. The door opens and he sees a man walk in, with Xehanort following his gait. Vanitas scowls.

The man is Eraqus. Xehanort has told him enough to recognize him; emphasizing how skilled he is as a Keyblade and how obsessed he is with the Light (reminds Vanitas of someone). To top it all, he's a Keyblade Master from the Land of Departure, where Xehanort himself received the tittle of Seeker.

Allegedly, they used to be best buddies.

-"Vanitas, correct?"- Eraqus inquires and Vanitas swears there's a suppressed slimmer of guilt in his tone.

-"Uh-huh."- Crossing his arms, Vanitas mumbles and quirks an eyebrow.

-"I come to apologize for attacking you. I was unware of your… condition."- His attempt to apologize weirds Vanitas out.

 _Condition?_ With a blank expression, Vanitas glances sideways at Xehanort, who looms behind Eraqus, _Really?_

-"My old friend Master Xehanort was kind enough to… inform me."

 _I wonder what other lies he told you,_ Vanitas wonders resentfully and looks away.

-"There is Darkness in your heart and I hope you recover soon."- Eraqus dismisses himself with a slight bow of his body, and after flitting a hand on his old friend's shoulder, he leaves him and Vanitas alone.

Vanitas scoffs immediately before the silence dawns and becomes too uncomfortable for him, -"Condition, huh? Is that the best you could do?"

Xehanort merely shrugs, without taking his golden eyes off the boy, -"It was all I needed to do. A gullible man, that one."

-"Whatever,"- Not wishing to spend another second alone with the old man, Vanitas dismounts the bed and swishes past Xehanort. The latter grabs his arm harshly to stop him from leaving the room, -"Let. Me. Go."

-"Is this what I earn for doing you a favor?"

-"You did _yourself_ a favor,"- Vanitas argues and jolts his arms, -"Now get your filthy hand off me."

At the insult, Xehanort only digs his nails deeper in Vanitas' arm to deliver the message.

-"Why did you hesitate?"- He asks, locking his eye with the boy's.

-"Your "friend" got in the way before I could do anything,"- He lies, looking away, -"Besides, his friends were there."

-"Hardly a match for you and your Unversed."

-"Who knows?"- Vanitas shrugs dismissively, -"Nothing I can do now."

-"Yes, there is,"- Smiling evilly and coldly, Xehanort causes Vanitas to tremble in place. He doesn't like this, -"He will come. For you."

Vanitas snaps his eyes open back to Xehanort's in disbelief and fear, his chest hurting again. He's left speechless for the next couple of second.

 _Him? Coming here... for me? Now?_ He muses, searching Xehanort's expression for any sign that this was his idea of a sick joke, but finds it as cold as ever, _what is he, an idiot?!_

-"You will wait here and confront him as planned."- It was an order; an order that Vanitas didn't want to hear. _Too soon._

Finally, Vanitas cracks under the intense stare of his Master, -"No, I… I can't. I'm not ready."- He doesn't look at him when he admits it.

He feels Xehanort's hand clench around his arm tighter and he winces, -"I see,"- Yanking the boy closer to him in an abrupt manner, Xehanort grips the lower half of his face and forces him to look up and meet his threatening gaze, -"I _will_ make certain you get stronger when you finish here."

Unwillingly, Vanitas shudders at the thought and pulls his arm and face free of the old man's clutch. He opens the door and flees. Continuing to run across the hallways, he fails to notice a group of three coming his way and tumbles over them.

-"Hey, watch where you're-!"- Vanitas' words die on his tongue when he sees who he stumbled onto.

It was Sora and his pathetic friends.

-"It-it's you!"- The brunette eyes glimmer and Vanitas doesn't understand why, -"I've been looking for you! I wanted to talk to you and…"

For a frozen second, Vanitas goggles at his twin brother with a mixture of apprehension and dread. Xehanort was right. Sora _was_ coming for him. Vanitas didn't believe him, but now that the innocent boy was right in front of him…

He can't take this. His throat feels clogged with something thick and his eyes sting. He feels his body itching, seconds away from creating an Unversed, but he shoves Sora away before it happens and scrambles to his feet to continue running.

He hears Sora call out to him, but Vanitas doesn't stop. His feet continue to pound painfully against the floor until he was out of sight. He doesn't know where he's going, but that doesn't stop him either. Desperation to get away from everyone pushes him; from Xehanort. From Sora. Running and running, he stops only when his lung collapse. He doubles over and wheezes for air, feeling sweat trickle down his forehead and temple to the crook of his chin. His hair is wet and sticks to his skin, urging him to run his clammy hands over it to push it out of his eyes.

Enough to start walking aimlessly, until school hours are over, Vanitas takes a minute to compose himself. He ambles around the school, keeping a safe distance from it all the while; sitting on benches to sneeze away the too-fresh air, spending the little money he has on snacks, sightseeing and getting to know his surrounding, kicking dumps and everything else on his way (he's frustrated after learning that none of the shops around the school sells cigarettes). The moment the bells rings, he leaves for home but dallies a long time.

Digging out the last cigarette from his pocket, he sits on the pavement and glares at anyone who gives him an odd look as he whisks the smoke from his mouth at them and curses at the sun for shinning too brightly.

Knowing too well that Xehanort plans to do something horrible to him when he returns home is what makes Vanitas take his time. He might hate the world, but it wasn't too bad; the looks on the passersby's faces when they see someone -a boy, so different from their kind- was worth getting burned under the relentless shinning of the sun. Even when the looks were of disgust. Most of them were of fear. Fear of the unknown.

It was over too soon, however; when he starts to feel the Xehanort _in_ him pulsing, Vanitas loses control of his body to the irresistible urge and stands up to walk faster. He tries to will _his_ body to obey _him_ , but it wasn't budging. Xehanort was too powerful.

His own body was obeying Xehanort.

And he hates the sensation; the sensation that his body doesn't belong to him, that he can't ever escape the old man. He feels filthy, corrupted and broken. A stranger of his own body.

Before he realizes it, he was back at The World That Never Was and inside the castle. He curses when he meets face to face with Xigbar, who eagerly awaits him at the doorway.

-"Welcome home, _Van_ ,"- Xigbar greets him with fake welcome and a malicious grin, -"Took your time, didn't ya?"

Vanitas grumbles and flies past Xigbar, seeing the rest of the Norts shaking their heads in disappointment or grinning from ear to ear. This time, the taller man doesn't obstruct his way. _Of course not,_ Vanitas thinks, _everyone loves it when Xehanort tortures me._

Without control of his body, Vanitas continues to move and walk through the castle all the way to Xehanort's lab and Xigbar follows him, giggling to himself in sheer excitement. The old coot was there, as per usual (he seldom leaves his treasured cave), expecting Vanitas with those eyes that makes the boy's stomach churn; it's the eyes he always sees when he's about to pull one of his experiments on someone. Or just plain torture. Vanitas knew, however, that his was an experiment that _involves_ torture.

-"Here you are,"- Xehanort states, -"Thought you could stay away from me, did you?"

Vanitas doesn't say anything. Behind him, he could feel the rest of the Norts joining them.

-"You seem to forget: _you are a half of me._ Another _vessel._ Wherever you go, I know it. Whatever you see, I see it. You cannot escape from me."

The Norts behind the boy nod and laugh in mock.

-"I know that, you stupid old man,"- Vanitas doesn't stand the scrutiny. He needs to bark back or else he will combust in anger, -"I was just taking my damn time. I have the right."

Xehanort scoffs loudly, -"Boy, you have _no_ rights,"- He inches closer to him in a daunting manner but Vanitas doesn't budge from his spot, -"I decide that and I say you are not deserving of _any_ right."

-"Rubbish,"- Vanitas spits and dares to move closer to Xehanort until their faces were mere inches apart. He wants the geezer to _see_ that he is not afraid of him, -"I may be a part of you, like all the idiots in this crazy house, but _I_ choose what to do with _my_ life outside and if I wanna take my time and enjoy a cigarette, then I _will_ do it, with or without your say-so."

For such a tone and invasion of personal space, Vanitas knows he will pay dearly. But he doesn't care. The twitch of the white-haired eyebrow and the jaw tensing is satisfactory.

Some of the Norts gasp lowly and incredulously at Vanitas' audacity. Other reprimand him for disrespecting the Seeker of Darkness.

-"Interesting,"- Xehanort acknowledges with a casual tone, and for a fleeting second, Vanitas has the false hope of being able to escape today's torture, -"We shall see if that bravado of yours lasts when I am done with you."

Vanitas couldn't stop it. Couldn't see it. Despite his age, Xehanort is quick to grab his hair and forcibly and painfully drag him to the next room; it was the unmistakable room in which Xehanort's guinea pigs are subjected to excruciating torture for the sake of his experiments. Large, empty but suffocating, it was the room in which Vanitas has spent countless hours, day and night, suffering at the hands of the Seeker.

Said boy was thrown inside no matter how hard he fought and Xehanort locked the door before he could so much as look at it. Vanitas has no intention whatsoever to run away, however, and he knew what was coming before Xehanort even started the session.

-"Remember him,"- Immediately, the familiar images pop into view on all the walls: Sora, with his blue eyes and innocent look. Everywhere he looks, Sora is there; smiling, laughing with his friend or his mother, eating, drinking, relaxing at the beach, living the good life. Vanitas closes his eyes but still the images lingers vividly in his mind -"Your twin brother, Sora, who lives a life full of love with his mother and friends is oblivious of your _pathetic_ existence."

Vanitas spins in place, fingers yanking his hair as he screws his eyes shut and mutters senseless words trough gritted teeth only he understands in his head: _don't listen to him, don't listen to him, don't listen to him._

-"You, motherless and fatherless, live a solitary life of misery while your twin brother enjoys his days with his friend and family, with people who _care_ about him,"- Xehanort continues jeering, pacing around Vanitas with both arms behind his back, -"Nobody cares about _you_ , Vanitas. Nobody loves you. I certainly don't. You are nothing but a vessel of me, empty and hollow."

-"No,"- The boy finds his voice, deciding to fight back but he knew it will lead nowhere, like it always does, -"I _have_ a mother! _You_ forced me out of her hands!"

-"Oh?"- Amused, Xehanort chuckles coldly, -"Where is she then? For fourteen years she has not even shown her face to look for you."

Vanitas turns away from him sharply, avoiding those yellow eyes that continue to follow him.

 _She has not even shown her face to look for you._

-"Because you threatened her!"- Bellows the poor boy, for the mere sake of arguing, but he doesn't believe it himself. He _has_ waited for her, for fourteen years. And Xehanort was right: not even a slimmer of her hair has been seen as of yet.

Xehanort merely laughed, as if Vanitas told a good joke, -"You fool yourself, boy. She will never come. _She does_ _not care_. It was with ease that she released you into my arms when you were naught but a crying newborn."

Vanitas was now biting his lips in a pointless attempt to focus his mind on the pain instead of Xehanort's words.

 _You are nothing but a vessel…_

 _Empty…_

 _Nobody cares about you…_

 _Nobody loves you…_

-"More like forced upon my hands, you were. Your father didn't want you. _I_ didn't want you. But someone had to take you in and it befell on me to raise you. I didn't have a choice so I thought I might as well use you."

-"You're a cruel, sick-!"

-"But Sora, that boy, is special. Unique. _He_ was deserving of a happy life, a life rife with Light,"- At the last word, Xehanort cringed, -"Not you, no. You were destined for the Dark, but not for its grandeur. You are merely a husk of it."

Now Xehanort's words were starting to creep into Vanitas veins and mind and, no matter the efforts, he couldn't the emotions the old man wants him to materialize and, one by one, the Unversed were born.

-"Sora has what you never had. And never _will_ have."

Jealousy.

-"Love, friends, health, sanity."- And he began to list the things Sora has.

Resentment.

-"Feel the hatred, Vanitas, for he is ignorant of your suffering."

Envy.

-"Feel solitude, for you are alone while he has a number of people at his sides at all times."

Loneliness.

-"Feel woe because you lack love and care."

Sadness.

-"Now, let those emotions spring to life and eradicate them. Only then you will become stronger. Strong enough to confront Sora and make him pay for all that you have suffered,"- With a last, wide and flourish gesture of his arms, he exclaims: -"Open to the Darkness!"

But Vanitas couldn't attack his uncontrolled creations. Not that he was too weak to summon Void Gear, no, he _wants_ them to aim at _Xehanort_ because he hates him. Hates him as much as he hates Sora.

The Seeker of Darkness, however, expected that of Vanitas and swings his own Keyblade, No Name, down on the Unversed skillfully, without moving from his spot. All the emotions return to Vanitas exponentially and are reborn from his body more painfully but, with a howl of agony, the boy continues to _will_ his creations against him and, in the heat of it, calls his Keyblade and tries his hand on the assault.

No matter the number of foes, though, Xehanort merely hacks and hacks until it was just him and the boy, doubled over, gasping for air and trembling from head to toe. Drenched completely in sweat. Every bone in his body screams in pain but his resolve remains untouched. He lungs at the Seeker again and again but again and again Vanitas is brought to his knees. Keyblades clash, sparks illuminate the dim room and more Unversed materialize as Vanitas' frustration and hatred grows.

It was the cycle of pain again.

In the end, Xehanort grasps him by his throat, digging his nails in his flesh, and clenches his fingers until Vanitas chokes; his eyes roll back and his struggling arms drop loosely by his sides, Void Gear falls with a clank and vanishes in a dark cloud, and Xehanort tosses him aside, as if he were garbage. He stands over the nearly unconscious boy, towering him in victory, and kicks him with an unreadable look.

-"Hmm,"- He hums in thought, inspecting Vanitas' body, -"You seem to have more control over the Unversed. We shall continue tomorrow."

And that was the last Vanitas sees of him as he leaves the room and locks it, leaving him alone in the darkness before he slips in the world of the unconscious.


	5. V

**THANKS, Shiranai Atsune** , **FOR** **YOUR REVIEWS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

Dual Rupture

V

Overthinking never helps anyone, it only creates a jumble of thoughts, and Sora was having one of those at the moment as he laid flat on his bed, looking up at the ceiling of the room while wagging his feet over the backboard.

His mother always tells him not to overthink anything complicated, only to let it flow at its own pace. Hasn't worked so far, Sora thinks, but he was feeling rather impatient.

It has only been today that he has seen that boy, with his same face, at school. The boy that plagues his mind and causes it to jumble. He was thinking of a way he can approach him tomorrow, at school, without him running away at his sight.

Why _did_ he run when he saw Sora?

Before he can ponder it further, the door of his room creaks open and he sees Riku's short–haired head and bright blue–green eyes poke through the gap.

–"Dinner's ready."– He announces.

–"Coming."– Sora replies in a gloomy tone and stands up from his bed.

Riku recognizes it, of course, –"Still thinking about him?"

Sora nods.

–"Figured,"– Riku sighs and takes a step closer to his brooding friend, –"I don't know what else to tell you, Sora. I–"

–"What do you make of him?"– Sora interrupts.

And it takes Riku off–balance for a moment before he recollects himself and answers, –"Of him? I don't know. We can't make any assumptions right now, can we?"

Sora doesn't say anything but continues to look at Riku; the silver–haired teen couldn't say if it was in thought or if Sora was analyzing his face, as if searching for a lie. Which there wasn't. Riku didn't lie.

–"What do _you_ think, then?"– Riku presses, but he knows it was the answer he has been dreading since he saw the boy in question, –"You don't think that he's—he's your…?"

–"Twin brother?"– Sora finishes and nods again, slowly, –"Yeah… I do. It's the only answer I've got."

–"But Sora… that can't be right."

–"Why not?"– Questions Sora.

–"B–because...!"– Riku stammers, waving his hands exasperatedly, in search for an answer he didn't have, –"You… –I mean, _your mom,_ she– it just doesn't make _sense_! It can't be right!"

–"Well… I'll just have to ask her, don't I?"

Riku thinks it's a bad idea and feels uneasy and, sure enough, he sees when Sora's mother visibly tenses at the retelling of Sora's day in school and at the direct, rather crude question: _do I have a twin brother?_

She nearly chokes on the beef she baked an hour or so ago and Kairi gasps. She was there too and her reaction is due to the fact that Sora hadn't told her what he truly thought of the mystery boy –which was what they all _really_ thought. There was no point denying it. None of them dared, however, to voice it. Except Sora. As it happens, it seemed too odd to accept. Scary, even.

Sora, apparently, doesn't share their thoughts and feelings about it.

–"S—Sora… w—what makes you think _that_?"– Even his mother has trouble just thinking about it, but Riku thought he saw her avoiding Sora's eye.

–"I… well, you should've seen him. _Then_ you would've thought the same, I'm sure,"– Sora says. His plate untouched. Suddenly, he turns to his friends for backup, –"Right, guys?"

Riku was at a loss. It was almost like taking sides and, after taking a harsh gulp, he nods in agreement. Sora's appreciative smile was enough to lift his doubts. It makes his cheeks warm.

Kairi, on the other hand, took more time but she nodded too.

Sora's mom seems white, taking each of their assertive faces with a look of someone who has been caught red–handed, –"I–I…,"– She composes herself right after, the color returning to her face in a stern look, –"No, Sora, you _don't_ have a twin brother. And I order you to stay away from him. He seems dangerous, from what you've told me."

Her son's face falls, –"But—but… _mom_!"

–"No buts, young man! I repeat, I don't want you near that boy in school, you hear?"

Riku thought she'd regard him now, like she usually did, to ask him to make sure Sora did as she told, to stick close to him and keep an eye on him, but this time, it seems, she didn't quite trust him anymore for the job.

–"And that goes for you two, too!"– At the end of the discussion, she did addressed him, but for another reason.

Sora, Riku and Kairi return to their places without another word.

* * *

Under the suffocating darkness and stillness of the room, Vanitas wakes in a startle of shock and pain, coughing and wheezing for air. His airway feels stuck and thick and after what feels like hours of breathing deeply and as steadily as he can, the boy staggers to his feet and promptly fumbles his hand for something to lean against, a wall, but he "touches" the air instead and falls to the solid surface of the floor again with a cry of pain.

Everything hurts, again; his arms, his head, his knees, his back, his abdomen and, especially, his legs. The old man goes out of his way to aim at them, so as to be certain that Vanitas can't walk properly the next day.

Every torture is worse than the last one.

He wants out of this place, he wants to breathe proper air and, for once, set his eyes on the bright sky. Believe it or not, the darkness gets to him sometimes.

Someone is bound to come soon, he thinks, because they always do. Ironic as it is, he's too valuable for Xehanort to leave in the cellar to rot and die of hunger. Or whatever. So he waits. And waits. Nobody comes. His eyes become numb to the darkness and his stomach grumbles painfully. He's famished. The last thing he had in his mouth was a cigarette. He manages to find the wall, crawls to it, and leans against it, sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest.

It's cold and his body shivers. He thinks of finding the door and make a run for it, but he's too weak to even stand up. He tries it anyway, but his knees buckle again and scrape on the door. Slamming his fist down, he curses, both at his helplessness and the pain that shoots from his hand to his shoulders, causing his joints to tic. He regrets it.

Tiredness overwhelms him and he thinks he might have fallen asleep when he's roused by a bright light that seeps from the room before this one. He surprises himself when he feels relieved and _almost_ glad to see Light. Better yet, his eyes nor his body protest, like it usually does, when it shines over his wrecked body.

A silhouette walks towards him and, for a moment, he thinks about thanking whoever it was because the desperation and the pain was beginning to drive him mad. _Madder._

But the person who comes, however, makes his stomach pummel down to a pit. His features come to light and Vanitas has the sudden whim to stay.

–"You're awake,"– He speaks and the cold tone, almost colder than _Xehanort's_ , makes Vanitas shudder worse than the chill of the room. It's a voice he hasn't heard in a long time. A voice he wishes he wouldn't have to hear, –"About time."

Vanitas was too weak to make any sort of reply, be it snarky or plain.

–"How weak can one be?"– He continues and Vanitas hears footsteps echoing until the figure stands above him, like Xehanort did, –"Although Master Xehanort informs me that you are growing strong. I came to see for myself,"– There's a pause in which Vanitas feels a hard blow to his stomach that makes him bleat loudly as he clutches his skin, –"I'm not impressed."

Below him, the boy looks up and meets with the young face of Xehanort. Those intense yellow eyes pierce through him and he feels exposed as he's stared down by Young Xehanort (yes, that's how the Norts call him. _Young Xehanort._ Pathetic, Vanitas thinks. One thing Xehanort does _not_ have is, without a doubt, creativity) (He, Vanitas, doesn't have it either, now that he thinks about it). He considers him worse than the older one.

He opens his mouth to retort but no snarky comments come out. He's at a complete loss when he's faced by _this_ Xehanort, –"Y… you're back? So… soon? I thought…"

Young Xehanort scoffs through his small, smooth nose, –"The notion of time escapes your mind, still. You learn nothing because you're too simple to understand it. And young."

He's right and Vanitas isn't the least bit offended by it. Time and space were too complex for him to understand. Or to even _try_ to understand. All he knows is that Young Xehanort travels through time. A lot. He's gone most of the time and Vanitas likes it like that enough not to care what he does or wherehe is – _when_ , more like.

But then it dawned on him, –"It… it was _you_ …?"

Young Xehanort actually grins, a rare sight, –"Yes. You catch on quick. I thought it was time for you to face your other, but apparently, I was wrong. You're not ready. You're still too weak."

Vanitas grumbles through his teeth. He's tired of hearing that from everyone.

–"Master Xehanort told me not to interfere anymore, but I shall keep an eye on you nowadays."

He doesn't like the sound of that. It was one thing to have Master Xehanort's eye on him, but _Young_ Xehanort too? As it were, his young self's eyes see more than the old ones. Way farther _and_ deeper. If it's hard enough for Vanitas to escape Xehanort, it'll be ten times harder to escape the young one. A dread settles over him and washes away any hope.

–"Come."– Young Xehanort's icy voice breaks past his trance and his gloved hands closes around Vanitas' arm. With a force unlike his own and a yelp, he's forced to his feet and dragged out. Outside, the starless night sky and the bright moon looms over the castle, glaring down upon Vanitas' hauled body. His arms ache and he tries to pry the other's hand off him, but they don't budge. By the time he stops struggling, he was being heaved up the stairs, painfully so as his rear and spine continuously bump against the edges of the steps, and when they reached the topmost of the stairs, he was thrown into his dingy room unceremoniously. Vanitas' head crashes against the wood of his bed and his vision whites and his breath strains. Young Xehanort becomes a white, hazy silhouette as he stands over the doorway. He thinks he might have a concussion.

–"You're a disgrace to our name and if you continue to taint it,"– The white silhouette's tone is hard and serious, –"I _will_ take matters into my own hands and you will be _less_ than what you are now."– Then he slams the door close and leaves Vanitas alone to his suffering.

Unable to hold another second, Vanitas clambers to his feet, slowly and painstakingly, and dresses himself with his jacket and black mask. With a wave of his hand, a corridor of darkness appears at the foot of his bed. Without a second glance at his room, he steps into the swirling dark and reappears in a rundown, narrow and completely deserted alley that has a small shack on the corner. There, he hides his motorcycle. He approached the lockless door, limping, and presses his finger over a button hidden in one of the small ridges. It slides open and Vanitas limps inside and quickly throws one leg over his matted black cycle. Kicking off the dusty floorboard, he drives away into the starless night.

There was a personal favorite pub of his he always visits whenever he runs away, like tonight, where he buys his cheap beers and cigarettes for a discount, given to him because he's "family" of the Norts. Of course Vanitas doesn't complain, although it _does_ bothers him that he's given special treatment for living for the Norts.

They're not his family. He's a tool. A slave.

He's _nothing_.

But nobody knows that. Nobody knows that Master Xehanort is a sick geezer that's obsessed with Darkness and, for the sake of his dark experiments and knowledge, has possessed bodies and travelled through time to meet with himself and live eternally. The Norts are highly respected in The World That Never Was, for their discoveries, riches and knowledge or "wisdom". They're rulers, so to speak; whatever they say is abided, but this world doesn't have much ruling. There wasn't an election. Citizens do whatever the Norts asks of them because they _choose_ it. They regard them as their ruler, but they're _really_ not; since the Norts have power and capital, people in this World _see_ them as authority so they _choose_ to follow them. Besides, Xehanort isn't interested in ruling anyone: he's too busy to bother himself with that responsibility. Everyone just go about their business without minding anyone else's.

It's a pretty simple World and Vanitas appreciates that. Plus, nobody minds the Darkness and therefore nobody judges you. In fact, Vanitas thinks they support it and maybe that's another reason why they follow Xehanort. He might despise the World for being home of the Norts, but he can't deny that he feels at _home_ ; its right and exactly where he belongs. Where he fits. Unlike Destiny Island nor any other he has visited so far (excluding Halloween Town. He loves Halloween. The pranks and the sweets).

Once he drives into the familiarity of the pub, he parks his cycle and runs inside without taking his mask off. After paying for a drink and a new box of cigarettes to the bartender (who recognizes him still, without a word), he walks outside again and slides down the bricked wall until his bottom touches the cobblestone ground.

His head throbs painfully and his knees burn; his arms and spine were numb, his elbows raw and his face heavy and bruised. Vanitas hugs his knees, a cigarette between his fingers, and his head falls.

It was raining. The beer at his side clinks with every drop of water that falls over it and the tip of his cigarette hisses and douses.

With his mask hiding his face and muffling his voice a little, he begins to cry in silence.

* * *

The mystery boy is absent the next day of school. Sora has been searching for him all day, but so far, he has only met dead–ends. Riku and Kairi aren't of much help as he wants them to be. Neither of them were eager enough to participate in the search. Riku, Sora has noticed, was trying. Really trying. Kairi puts less effort but she was following him nonetheless.

For once, he was really paying attention to the classes and the attendance list at the start in case the boy's name is called. Then he realizes that there is no secure way of knowing which is his. The names Linn, Seuss and some others are called several times in different classes without a response.

Seuss and Linn are unlikely to be the mystery boy's. He doesn't seem like an Otto either.

There was _one_ name that stands out more than the rest.

 _Vanitas._

Could that be it?

–"Vanitas?"– Eraqus repeats and Sora notices the crease of his brows as he scribbles on the paper in his clipboard.

The door to the classroom burst open and Sora nearly jumps in his seat.

–"Sorry to interrupt, professor!"– Ventus bows meekly over the doorframe, breathless and a little pale, –"But your attention is urgently needed!"

Without replying, Eraqus shuffles out of his desk and makes a beeline towards the door. He disappears along with Ventus.

Classmates pick themselves up on their seats or peek through the door to listen to the conversation, but Eraqus apparently took it elsewhere. Then they begin to murmur among themselves.

–"What do you think happened?"– Asks Tidus, a short boy with messy brown hair.

His friend Wakka shrugs nonchalantly, leaning back against his chair and propping his legs on the desk, –"Dunno, man."

–"Maybe it has something to do about his Keyblade Master duties?"– Selphie replies.

–"Oh, foofie! I want to know now!"– The nosiest girl, Clarabelle, stomps her foot down and clenches her hands at her sides as she looks down both hallways. Her silvery blonde pigtails shake.

–"Pipe down, Clara!"– Her ginger friend Billie grabs the hem of her skirt and tries to pull her away from the doorway, –"I don't think any of us will know!"

–"Oh no, what if something happened in another world?"– Tina gasps, flitting both hands to her mouth. She was the fidgety girl of the class.

–"I don't see how it's his business."– Umbral replies coldly. She was brutal and cold.

–"Hear."– Felix seconds.

–"It _is_ his business!"– Sora cuts in, unintentionally slamming his palms on his desk, startling Umbral and Felix, –"He's a Keyblade Masters and that's what they do! They look out for other worlds and protect then _and_ the Light!"

–" _Sora._ "– Riku nudges Sora with his elbow.

–"What do _you_ know about being a Keyblade Wielder?"– Wallie jabs with both hands on his hips. He enjoys teasing Sora a lot. Especially with the topic at hand. He, along with the rest of the class, is aware of Sora's particularly enthusiastic about Keyblades Wielders and Light and they mock him because of it. Call him 'kiddo' and tell him a little boy like him can't ever be one. That it's a fool's wish.

Even Mother thinks so.

Ever since his mother gave him a reproving speech about it after Sora told her his goals, he has tried not to think too much about it and has since searched for other careers options. None which interest him as much as Keyblade Wielding. Being a Warrior of Light has been his dream since he was eight.

–"Sit down, Wallie."– Ember, Wallie's girlfriend, urges without meeting Sora's eyes.

But the plump boy ignores her.

–"I know a lot, for your information!"– Sora argues, –"And I know _that's_ their honorable duty!"

–"Honorable?"– Rick pipes with a sour look upon his bushy eyebrows, –"What's so honorable about a bunch of secretive liars?"

–"They're _not_ liars!"

–"Oh _,_ are you gonna hit us with your _Keyblade_?"– Wallie giggles and high–fives Rick.

–"Enough, you two,"– Kairi huffs and her hair seems to burn a deeper shade of red as she turns to the giggling duo with a menacing glare, –"You're both so childish."

–"Excuse you, _Kairi_ , we're not the childish here. We don't have kiddie dreams about becoming a _Keyblade Wielder_ ,"– Rick spits and mimics a feminine motion, –"What, little Sora can't defend himself and needs a sissy _girl_ to stand up for him?"

This time, Riku stands and whirls towards the two boys, –"Stop it, both of you. Kairi _is_ right. You're childish for petty mockery about Sora and his future plans. What do _you_ plan to do, huh?"

Rick and Wellie blink and look at each other, –"I —we—uh…"

–"See? He at least knows what he wants to do after he graduates while you two don't have the faintest idea, do you? How's that for childish?"– Riku's retort was greatly appreciated on Sora's behalf because he knew his mom reproaches him of those wishes. He was glad he didn't add _that_ bit.

–"You tell 'em, Riku!"– Titus whoops, standing on his chair while Selphie tries to yank him down unsuccessfully.

–"Yeah, man, you rock!"– Wakka cheers next.

Rick and Wallie gape their mouths to argue further, but just then, Eraqus returns with a grave expression. Sora thinks his contours seems green, even. Unlike him, he ignores Tidus, still standing on his chair, and the others, who were out of their seats, like he usually does.

–"Forgive me, my fellow students, duty calls. I will leave an assignment with Professor Sanders to be handed in tomorrow. Excuse me."– With a quick bow, he rushes out of the classroom.

Everybody settles down to wait for Sanders, Eraqus' substitute teacher, while muttering among their peers.

Sora sighs and drops his head over his desk. The loud thud causes Riku to look over his shoulder at his friend.

–"Sora?"

–"Thanks, Riku, Kairi, for standing up to me."– He says, lowly and a bit glumly. Kairi doesn't hear him.

Riku does. He always does, –"It's nothing. We're friends, right? That's what–"

–" _Best_ friends."– Sora corrects him and lifts his head to meet Riku's eyes, a small smile on his soft face.

–"Exactly,"– Now Riku's smile matches Sora's, –"Someone once told me that's what best friends do."

–"Is… was that me?"

Riku snorts and nods, –"Yes, Sora. That _was_ you."

–"Wallie and Rick are jerks, Sora,"– Kairi snaps suddenly, her eyes daggering to the boys, who mumble and glance at them between intervals, –"Not worth arguing with."

–"Again, she's right."– Riku adds.

It took him five minutes, but Sanders arrived, with his sandy hair tied back into a small bun and his skin sun–kissed, and quickly parcels out the papers of Eraqus' assignment. The class quiets down and starts to work while the substitute teacher leans back on the office chair, props his legs over the desk, plucks his earphones and listens to surfy, classic, beachy songs.

After class, Sora, Riku and Kairi head out for curfew to munch away their snacks while sitting on the floor next the door of the next class when he sees a flash of blue rush by in the distance.

He scampers to his feet and shouts: –"Aqua!"

The girl stops on her heels and turns around to face him as he sprints towards her.

–"Sora?"– She seems surprised to see him when she speaks, –"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

–"Yeah, soon. I just wanted to ask you about Eraqus. Is he okay? I heard something happened. I hope it's not too grave."– He inquires and hopes, crossing his fingers, that she would tell.

But her expression hardens for a second before she changes it to calm, serene look, –"No, it's not. Thanks, but you shouldn't worry. No one here is in danger."

–" _Here_? You mean —did something happened in another world?"

Aqua's hardened expression returns and, this time, it stays, –"Don't worry, Sora. We'll take care of it."

However, Sora was unconvinced. Questioning their skill doesn't cross his mind, he knows they're perfectly capable of handling it. What he didn't believe was the bit about the situation not being grave. To summon Eraqus, Keyblade Master _and_ Steward of the Land of Departure, means that _it is_ grave. Enough to require the attention of someone as powerful and important as Eraqus.

In addition, Aqua's smile seems forced. When Sora makes no further comment, Aqua walks away, –"See you soon, Sora."

As he watches her, he's struck with another thought: why is she _here_ instead of out there with Eraqus on whichever World requires his attention? She's his apprentice, along with Terra and Ventus, and she had told him that Destiny Island wasn't in danger. So why are they staying?

Sora returns to his friends, morose. Later that day, they encounter Ventus, who Sora believes he will be luckier in unearthing information from than with Aqua. But…

–"I'm sorry, Sora. I can't say,"– Ventus doesn't meet his eyes, –"See you later."

Sora was feeling less and less hopeful. They also turned down his questions about Vanitas. Aqua had said, rather intensely:

–"Let me know _at once_ if you see him. Or Terra. He'll know what to do."

–"Why?"

But once again, he was ignored.

To make it worse, his mother was also avoiding the questions about the possibility of Sora having a twin brother and when he told her about the emergency:

–"Listen to me, Sora. That is _not_ your business. Your business is to pay attention to class!"

And the subject was brought up no more and so Sora goes to bed with his head dizzy and irritation palpitating in his veins.

But he wasn't going to give up. If there's even a small chance that boy is a part of his family, he will do _anything_ to uncover the truth.

Even become a Keyblade Wielder secretly to search for him in other Worlds.


	6. VI

**(** **literally posting this while in class lmao)**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts**

* * *

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

Dual Rupture

VI

Dodging school is no longer possible for Vanitas and the boy dreads every second of it.

Apart from the Norts, he has a new pair of eyes tracking his every move within the school (actually, it was _three_ new pairs, but two were unavailable). To be honest, he _is_ relieved they weren't yellow eyes. It was a pair of blue, currently glaring in his direction.

–"I—I mean it!"– The boy whose eyes belong to shouts, –"I'm keeping my eye on you and if you try something funny, I'll—I'll…!"

–"You're cute,"– Vanitas scoffs, but he means it: that young, angry look, with pouty lips and creased, thin blonde eyebrows, was adorable, –"What's your name, sport?"

 _I might have found a new kid to bully,_ Vanitas muses with a looped grin, _especially if I get to see that angry look._

The boy blushes, even more adorably so, at the compliment. Flustered, he tilts his head and gazes at Vanitas, –"I—what? M—my name's not your business, pal!"

Vanitas cackles again.

Really though, what's his name?

–"I—I said I'll do… – _something_!– if you try anything funny on my watch in this World!"– The boy repeats.

By _anything funny_ he means a horde of aggressive, weird and uncontrolled monsters that come out of his body.

–"I wouldn't dream of it, kiddo."

–"'M—I'm not a kid!"– Blondie argues, and surprisingly, takes a step forward and summons a Keyblade in the palm of his hand, pointing at Vanitas to prove his mettle, –"I meant what I said!"

Vanitas is amused, unshaken by the misshapen Keyblade, –"I wouldn't have to call you nicknames if you tell me your name, chuck,"– He takes a step forward too until the Keyblade grazes his chest, over the spot where his heart throbs, –"How about Blondie, huh? Do you like that better?"

Blondie pouts again, looks away and mumbles angrily: –"Ventus."

–"Ah, yes, _Ventus_ ,"– Vanitas hums in acknowledgement without denying the fact that it tastes sweet in his tongue (still, Blondie sounds better. He'll call him Blondie). He's the latest one to join Eraqus' Keyblade Warriors and one of his apprentices, –"Tell me, _Ventus_ ,"– There's the taste again, –"did Master Eraqus ordered you to keep watch on me? Come on, don't be shy."

Ventus' lower pink lips quiver.

–"I wonder, why he would leave a kid like you all alone to watch over _me_?"

Rousing the boy seems to get a response out of him: he jabs his Keyblade against his, Vanitas', chest and it sting, but only because that particular spot was sore and sensitive after so much prodding last night, –"That's not your business!"– Ventus repeats, louder.

–"That's a yes then, but I think there's a flaw in his little plan,"– Vanitas calls Void Gear, his own Keyblade, and brushes Ventus' aside, making them screech, –"I think your Master forgot the most important detail: _I_ wield a Keyblade too."

Ventus' gasp and terrified, little squeal was like a treat for Vanitas. The boy jumps back and lowers his weapon, blue eyes wide and mouth agape, –"That's… no way—why do _you_ have a Keyblade?"

Vanitas loud laugh echoes, –"It contradicts everything your dear _Master_ has taught you, doesn't it?"– The words must have reminded Ventus of his duties because he shakes his head and raises his Keyblade once more, –"Go on. Tell your friends. I know you have some. They better know who they're really dealing with and _maybe_ they'll come back to back you up."

Jaw working soundlessly, Ventus must be in some mental self–explanation, but he crammed it shut and switched his Keyblade to reverse, standing on what probably was his fighting stance, knees slightly bent, finally deciding to confront him after all.

–"You really think you can take me on by yourself, Blondie?"

Ventus was probably about to protest, but then a loud voice, so familiar and yet strange, bounces the walls of the hallway until it reaches his ears and makes him freeze from head to toe, –"Ven!"

It was Sora.

–"Sora?"– Ventus looks at his side, down the corridor where Sora's voice echoes, where Vanitas eyes were blind to.

In that microsecond, Vanitas unfreezes and runs the opposite way. He stops near the bathroom's doorframe and listens.

–"Dang, I lost him!"– Ventus bleats and Vanitas hears a thud. Probably his foot stomping on the floor in frustration.

–"Who're you looking for?"– That's Sora. His innocent, honey-sweet voice was unmistakable. It makes Vanitas' stomach churn.

–"N—no one, m'not looking for anyone,"– Stammers Ventus and then clears his throat, –"What're you doing out here, anyways? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Vanitas hears something like a groan, as if Sora was tired of hearing that, but he might have heard wrong, –"Yeah, but Sanders hasn't arrived yet. He's always late so I thought I could go to the bathroom before he does,"– Sora stops and Vanitas thinks –no, he _hopes_ – that was a lie, –"What're _you_ doing? I thought you three wielders were out in another World because of the emergency. Everything's fine here. Aqua told me."

–"I'm on business here. I can't tell you anything else, Sora. I'm sorry."

–"No, it's okay. You told me that yesterday. I understand. I just—I want to ask you something…"

Sora lowers his voice, but Vanitas swears he hears his name.

–"How do you know that name?"– Ventus seems unable to believe what he just heard. Whatever it was. Though Vanitas' consciously aware it _is_ his name they speak of, –"It doesn't matter. He's no one special. Stop nosing."

–"You _do_ know! Tell me, who is he? Where is he?"

–"No—no, I don't! I don't know—argh, Sora, just… stay away, okay? He's no good for you or anyone! He's dangerous!"

Sora was quiet for a short moment before he plunges into an outburst, –"But… but how do you know _that_? You're just judging because he's different, but it doesn't matter! I want to know—no, I _need_ to know who he is and where! But I need help, please, Ventus!"– The desperation in his voice was alarming to Vanitas; it makes his chest clutch again unbearably, –"Eraqus left and Aqua did too so you're the only one left who knows!"

Ventus wasn't persuaded, however, no matter how much Sora begs, –"Sora, are you _stupid_!? He attacked you on your first day of school, remember? You can't forget and forgive that! You, better than me and my friends, know he's dangerous! How can you be sure he won't do it again? Stay. Away!"

–"That—no, that's not–"

–"Just listen to me and stop poking your nose where it shouldn't be. Stay away and be safe,"– Then he lowers his voice, seemingly guilty at his burst, –"It's for your own good, Sora."

The other didn't reply.

–"Why are you so intent on finding out about him anyways?"

But Sora overlooks his attempt to mend and normalize the conversation. Vanitas hears footsteps.

Hopefully, it was Sora, walking _away_.

But the footsteps sound louder now. Closer.

Vanitas rushes inside the bathroom and hides within one of the stalls. The farthest and last one. Then he realizes it was a bad choice. Before he could move, Sora storms in, muttering to himself _'stupid Ventus. I'm not stupid'_ and Vanitas is forced to climb over the toilet to hide his feet and his black boots. Sora had twisted open one of the sinks and when Vanitas' boots squeak against the enamel, he closes it.

–"Hello? Is… is someone there?"

Heart hammering against his ribs and closing one hand over his mouth, Vanitas steadies himself upright while ducking slightly at the same time so as to not expose his head.

–"I'm sorry you heard that. I—I didn't mean it."

Footsteps. Closer. Then stalls doors screaking open.

–"V… Va…"

 _What is he doing, what is he doing, what–_

Finally, he was in front of Vanitas' stall at the far end of the bathroom and his stomach flops. He can see Sora's silhouette and his big, yellow shoes through the low gap of the door. What _is_ it with him and his _oversized_ shoes?

They shift and chirp as Sora tips sideways to peep through the thin gaps at the sides of the stall door.

 _This is it._

–"Va… Vanitas?"– He whispers and Vanitas hears his hand grazing over the door, –"Are you in here?"

He was close. So close. And Vanitas was close to crying out. So close to losing it completely and swarm the place with Unversed again. Because he just said his name and he's _searching_ _for_ _him_. For the _truth_. He _knows_ him now. After so long, he finally knows he _exists._

But he doesn't know how to feel about it and if he works around them, his feelings… the situation will take a chronic turn. For the worse.

 _This could be it_ , he thinks. This could be the end of his suffering. This is the reason why Xehanort created a diversion in the first place. To force Eraqus and his three apprentices out of this World so Vanitas could fulfill his destiny without interruption.

 _Destiny._

Was it his destiny to attack and destroy his own brother for an old man's ambition?

No, not for the old man. If he does it, if he defeats Sora, who was completely unarmed, and forges what Xehanort nags about (something called an " _x_ -blade"), then all his pain and suffering will end. He promised. Xehanort promised.

 _My own brother…_

–"Sora!"

It was one of his friends. The silver–haired boy.

–"Sanders' here! Hurry up!

–"Coming!"– Sora replies, but before he leaves, he lingers in front of the door for a few seconds before bolting out.

Only then Vanitas feels like he could breathe. He slumps over the lid where he sits with both hands covering his face.

He did it again. He failed. Young Xehanort was right. He's still _weak_.

 _Wait 'till Master finds out…_ Vanitas chuckles bitterly and wavers, quickly thinking ahead of a route to escape punishment. He doesn't think he can handle another night in the cellar.

But then again, he can't escape from him. It's impossible. _Literally_. Xehanort always knows where he is.

Unless… unless there is some way to bypass the abominable connection between them.

It's not like he hasn't looked for one for fourteen years. He just hasn't tried again for some time. Giving up was an easier option, an option with _less_ torturing and prodding, and he had chosen it. Maybe he'll be lucky. Or maybe not. Maybe Xehanort will find out and be merciful enough to end him. Or plan out a perpetual chain of suffering for him. The latter seems more likely.

He could try another approach. Different. One he hasn't tried.

Maybe one of the Norts know. Maybe…

Xigbar immediately comes to his mind. But he hates Vanitas. He wouldn't cooperate with him even if his life depends on it. He will forever be Xehanort's lapdog because he fears him as much as Vanitas does.

Nevertheless, Vanitas has caught him escaping the castle too. When he was younger; he would lift himself on his knees on his bed to gaze through the round window in his room. He has seen him sneaking out to meet with women ( _and_ men) on brothels and nightclubs with drinks in his arms and go to the farthest, most obscure bars in the World That Never Was. He had done it in broad daylight, when Xehanort is awake and prowling the castle for him, yelling about Xigbar being a good for nothing dog. Vanitas has overhead a conversation between him and Saix once, about Xehanort being unable to perceive the one–eyed prick. Vanitas made nothing of it then. He was young and hurting and crying and begging to be somewhere other than the Castle.

Now, however, he knows what it means. It means that the toothpick of a vessel has a way of blocking Xehanort out, from his mind _and_ body. Because he is possessed too and tortured when he does something he shouldn't have done or when he messes up (maybe he can use that in his advantage). Like Saix (although _he_ never messes up. Saix is Xehanort's favorite). Saix was out of the question, however. Period. Xigbar seems more gullible. Besides, he can think of some way to blackmail him…

Once he manages to calm down, Vanitas steps out of the stall and walks out of the bathroom, to the opposite way of Sora's classroom.

* * *

Sora has never felt so mad before. And so disappointed. Discouraged, even. Everyone he talks to seem to be against him, preventing him from finding the truth. No one wants to help. Even Kairi has given up. She doesn't follow him anymore.

Riku still does. Sora appreciates it immensely. But he has noticed the reluctance in his voice and face when he speaks and walks beside him.

–"I'm out of ideas,"– Sora states, walking beside Riku to return to Eraqus' class –Sanders', more like. Eraqus is absent for next day's lesson, –"I don't know where else he can be. We've search _everywhere._ "

–"Seems to me like he's really trying to avoid you. He's going as far as skipping the classes he shares with you."– Riku says. Again.

Sora just sighs in response. Like he has done so far. Riku's right, though. Vanitas was _really, really_ avoiding him. Doing anything in his power too.

 _Why_ is he avoiding him? What has he done to make him feel, what, mad or sad at him to the point that he misses classes just for that?

If they're really, truly twins… _why would he?_ Isn't family the most important thing? What comes first before anything else, like his mother always says?

–"He doesn't want you to find him, Sora. Maybe… maybe you shouldn't…"

–"But it just doesn't make sense!"– Sora snaps, whirling on his heels to grab both of Riku's shoulder, –"I don't understand! Why is everyone hiding the truth from me?"

Riku is primly aware of the little distance between them and his face feels hot. When he parts his lips to speak, his eyes avoid Sora's inquisitive pair, –"I—I know it's frustrating to you,"– _Not as frustrating as having you so close and be unable to—to…_ –"But... just think, for a second, that maybe there's a reason why they're doing it. I personally believe they're doing it to… keep you safe,"– He pauses and slowly shifts his gaze back to Sora's eyes, –"I—I would do it too, in their place—but I'm not! So…"

–"That's what I meant!"– Sora bleats again, startling Riku, and slaps his shoulders. He moves his face even closer. _So close…_ _if I move even a little, we'd_ — _we'd be…,_ –"Aqua told me there's nothing wrong here! So why would I be in danger? I'm perfectly fine, you're perfectly fine and so is Kairi and nothing out of the ordinary has been reported!"– _No, that's ridiculous, Riku!_ –"See what I mean when I say it doesn't make _sense_!"– _I think I can reach out and run my hand through his messy hair. Would that be okay?_ –"What are they hiding, Riku? What's going on?"

–"I—can I touch your hair?"– He blurts and he immediately regrets it. His face burns more and he stammers to fix his embarrassing blunder, –"I—I mean…! I don't know, Sora! I don't know why your hair looks like that! I—I—I ask because I want to fix it, make it look better!"

–"Er, are you okay, Riku?"– Sora tilts his head and inches forward to inspect his friend's face; he was so close now that Riku can feel his friend's breath on his skin, –"You're face is really red. Do you have a fever?"

 _Just move, now! You can do it! You've always wanted to do it, right? Now's your chance, Riku!_

 _Kiss him!_

–"I.. I—no, I'm alright. Just… just tired, really,"– Whipping up a lie spontaneously is his specialty in this particular situation, –"I think I got allergies."

And then Sora has to press his palm to his forehead, –"Hmm, you're kinda hot."

 _That's wasn't a compliment, that wasn't a compliment, that wasn't–_

–"You should check in with Leslie. It might be exhaustion, but we should go just to be sure you're not sick or anything." – Sora says, as if classes don't matter.

–"Now? But—what about classes? We've got Faith in Light now and I'm sure Eraqus left something in for Sanders to–"

–"Well, Riku, you're more important than class— _any_ class—so we're going and that's that!" – Sora begins to walk, dragging Riku with him by the wrist.

 _Riku, you're more important than any class._

The hammering of his heart and the heat of his face augments and Sora must be feeling it over the skin of his wrist.

And he does. He stops to look worriedly at him, –"Whoa, your pulse is crazy. Riku, are you sure you're–"

–"I'm—I'll be fine. Let's keep moving."– He still wants some place to lie down for a while.

They go to the nursery and meet with Leslie, a petite blonde woman with round cheeks and white teeth, who greets them politely with a wave of her slender hand, –"Hello, Sora. Riku. How may I help you today?"– Riku notices an edge of nervousness in her voice and eyes as she looks at Sora, as if she were seeing him for the first time.

Riku glances at Sora and is not at all surprised to see he hadn't noticed.

Sora speaks up first, –"It's my friend. He's hot and red and agitated and I don't know why. He says its allergies, but I don't think allergies make your heart race like that."– He looks worriedly at Riku again.

–"Come here, Riku,"– Leslie gestures at him to sit in a chair in front of her clean desk, –"Riku, Riku..."– She rummages through her piles of papers and pulls out a yellow sheet, –"Aha! Here you are…"

Sora watches them and notices Riku giving him a quick side-glance. He doesn't know what he means, but when he suddenly and deliberately sneezes and knocks the pile of papers in the process of clearing his nose, Sora realizes. As he drops to his knees to collect the mess of pink, white and yellow pages, he notices a unique paper, too different from the rest; it was black, short and clipped with a number of notes, everything written in a hasty handwriting with red ink.

The name stands out most: _Vanitas_.

–"Um, excuse me," – He stands, hugging the papers to his chest while keeping the other one scrunched in his pocket, –"Your papers—here."

–"I'm really, _really_ sorry. I—you know, allergies." – Riku apologizes.

Leslie shakes her head and when she does, her golden-blonde locks dance, –"No harm done, Riku. No harm done. Could you put the papers over there, please?"– She asks Sora, pointing at a shelf above a round table.

Sora nods and obliges. Then he skids to the door furtively and looks over his shoulder at Riku. His friend meets his gaze and winks and Sora mouths a 'thank you' before stepping out of the nursery to find a quiet place to read the paper tucked in his pocket. He trots, not sure exactly where he was going, but finds himself at the end of the boy's bathroom. He sits on the floor and digs out the paper, straightening the creases before beginning to read the nurse's slant but hasty, almost angry, handwriting:

 _Name: Vanitas (meaning emptiness. An odd choice to name a child, in my opinion)_

 _Gender: male_

 _Age: between twelve and fourteen (he refused to give me an exact number)_

 _Physique: black hair (obnoxiously so. Almost like an abyss). Rare yellow eyes (feels like he's staring through you)_

 _Mysterious, Vanitas doesn't speak and, when he does, he speaks with an attitude out of this World (which makes me believe precisely that. He's positively_ _ **not**_ _from this World). Nobody really knows him. It's like he doesn't exist. In fact, if I hadn't persisted on filing a medical record of every student, I wouldn't have met the boy. I paged him ten times and he ignored the calls. A member of the staff had to fetch him for me and despite all that, our meeting was short. Ambiguous. He wouldn't clarify my assumptions. He was uncooperative and rude._

 _August 10_ _th_ _: I received the news about the incident. Supposedly, the boy was seen bullying freshmen and sophomores when he suddenly fell to his knees and cried. Strange creatures came out of his body and attacked other students. Eraqus and his Wielders intervened and brought him to the office, but he wouldn't let me see him._

 _PS. I keep hearing it was_ _ **dark**_ _creatures. Are you sure about this? Poppy, I have three daughters!_

 _PPS. Sorry, Poppy, but I'm not being paid enough for this._

But Poppy (Poppet Wriggle, the school's secretary) must have lectured her, because soon after that, she clipped the main paper with smaller ones:

 _Seen him out of class hours. Skips class constantly._

 _PS. Is this enough yet? I don't want to be near that boy anymore._

 _PPS. I'm changing his sheet to black because he's a dangerous case and must be distinguishable from the rest!_

And another one:

 _Spotted smoking (_ _ **smocking,**_ _for heaven's sake!) outside the school._

 _PS. Really, Poppy, have mercy with me._

The most recent note:

 _Eraqus is gone._ _ **Gone**_ _, Poppy! Him and two of his apprentices! Something about an emergency. Do you know what that means? It means that this school isn't safe anymore, not with that awful kid prowling about the halls with his bad manners and sadistic tendencies and corrupting the good kids of Destiny Islands! I don't understand why Eraqus allowed him to stay –or why the director listened to him in the first place! (I know he's well respected but please, show some authority). I fear for my daughters, okay? Wouldn't you?_

 _PS. If nobody does anything about it, I'm resigning!_

 _PPS. I saw him leaving school now. This early! Irresponsible._

Sora stares at the paper, flabbergasted, and before he ponders about the information on Vanitas, he tries to process his new thoughts about Leslie.

Leslie was a polite and nice woman. Patient too and that accounts for all the attributes a nurse must have for the job. Poppy's her best friend and everyone knows they gossip a lot.

But to say all those things about Vanitas–

She had to be wrong. There was something off about all this.

But… maybe _Sora's_ wrong. About him. Vanitas. Maybe he has the wrong picture of him.

Instead of suffusing his eagerness in his quest, he finds it all the more reason to meet him. To speak to him. To _know_. The _find_ the truth.

She said in one of her notes that he had left school early. Sora rounds up, returns to the nursery (relieved that there was no one –not even Riku) and tucks away Vanitas' sheet back where it belongs. He then realizes that he had stolen something, and that small act contradicts everything his mother has taught him. Everything he stands for so far.

But it had to be done, Sora understands, because he _knows_ he will finally meet Vanitas.

This time, he won't escape.


	7. VII

**Whoa holy damn its been a loooong time since I've updated this. Here's why: i got no internet in my house (yet!), college started, my birthday was a month ago and i got some good games and a book ive been dying to read, AND MOST IMPORTANT, I got in the harry potter fandom and started writing fics like crazy. If you like HP too, check them out: Sam Morales of Sabertooth. I write mostly Wolfstar!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

Dual Rupture

VII

Smoke pooling in his mouth, Vanitas blows it out of lips and shifts the fringes to form different shapes. He makes a funny shaped horse, with its nose too big, and a silly face that resembles Xehanort and the boy snorts. It wasn't as entertaining as bullying kiddies at school, but it suffices. He was smoking again, far from the school, and he was duly aware that the nurse has been watching him and writing in that sheet of hers with his name.

In fact, he's had lots of eyes on him lately. Ever since the incident.

Now the students avoid him, stare and whisper things about him, more than they did before. Even his bully buddies (that he corrupted, mind. This World is full of goodie-doers) turn a blind eye to him and mocking the kids isn't as fun when you do it with others.

Vanitas doesn't mind, nor does he complain. They avoid him because they're scared of him. And that's good. Fear is good. It keeps him safe and it makes him feel powerful, for once. Like he's in control. He uses it to scare others out of their seats or to demand something out of them. It's quite fun, really.

 _Trust is for fools_.

The bells rings and Vanitas sighs, tossing the burnt cigarette in the near dumpster and standing on his feet to walk back to school. With a lazy strut, hands in his pocket, he walks to the stairs of the front perch of the school to face the wide and open double doors. Once he lifts his head, however, he realizes his path was blocked and the second his eyes land on the perpetrator, his heels bury in the asphalt.

It was Sora.

Vanitas' body is unresponsive as he stands there staring at his twin brother who seems equally stuck in place. Only difference is that the healthier boy was eager and somehow _happy_ about having Vanitas a mere foot away.

–"I… I finally caught you,"- He breathes and even sighs, with a broad relieved smile, as if a heavy load was taken off his shoulders, –"Vanitas."

There he does it again. Mentioning his name and causing the bearer to shudder and retract unwillingly.

–"That—that _is_ your name, right?" – Sora asks, confident of himself, –"I got it figured it out. I—I almost can't believe it myself."- He adds and chuckles.

Vanitas' yap stays shut. He couldn't believe what was happening. Momentarily, even for a small second, his feet got cold and he lowered his defenses, his mind too busy as he enjoyed the cigarette, and Sora had found him. Ironic, considering _he_ , Vanitas,had to find _him_ , Sora.

–"I—I've been looking _everywhere_ for you. I… I wanted—I _want_ —to talk to you a—and I think you know why,"- Sora stops and stoops a little, carefully watching Vanitas, –"I mean, it's _preeetty_ obvious, right?"- He finishes with a short giggle, pointing at his own face.

Once again, Vanitas finds his voice lost and it took a while for him to find it, –"What. Are. You. Doing?"– He spits through gritted teeth and a cold glare.

His brother blinks rapidly, –"Wh—what do you…? I'm—well, I want to talk to you. And I am! Th —that's what I'm doing."

–"You—why are you—?"– Vanitas feels his chest constricting again and it was unbearable. It hinders his speech, his jaw bobbing soundlessly, and his hand unconsciously flit over his hurting skin while his other hand flies to his forehead, where a mind–pounding headache empties his brain of any reasoning thought.

 _What is he doing here? What does he want from me?!_

–"Van!"

 _Van…?_

The emotions, triggered by the short name, swirl violently to overpower him and threaten to manifest themselves. He was too busy suffusing the rage, the envy and sadness to notice Sora closing the distance between them with two long strides of his stupid big shoes. He notices his proximity when Sora reaches an arm out to throw around Vanitas' shoulders.

The stranger contact makes it worse and he bellows, –"Don't touch me!"– He convulses sporadically at the touch and abrupt, vivid images of Xehanort laying his old and dirty hands on him blind him for a split second. Thoughtlessly but certainly intentionally, Vanitas roughly shoves Sora off of him, causing the other to stumble over the floor, his rear collapsing on the sharp edges of the front stairs and giving out a short, acute yelp of surprise and pain.

–"Hey, it's the weird kid! He's attacking someone again! Help!"

A commotion broke almost immediately. Throngs of students rush out of their classrooms to see the off-worlder. Then came the staff members to usher the students aside and storm to the middle of the ring, where Vanitas stands over Sora, who was sprawled on the floor.

–"What happened here?"– The math teacher, Mathilde, asks, her tone ragged and exasperated.

Sora, despite his position, speaks quickly and Vanitas wishes he hadn't.

–"It—it's not what it looks like, professor! It was an accident!"- Flailing his arms as he speaks, Sora lies to defend Vanitas.

Vanitas was taken aback. Sora, lying to defend him from the teacher's judgement? It contradicts the image he had of his brother—the image _Xehanort_ planted on him. The Seeker of Darkness always told him that Sora was the living embodiment of the Light, of everything that's _good_ : he's kind, honest, courageous, caring, compassionate, yada yada, and Vanitas had believed him _._ It stands without a doubt that he was right, anyways. He's a goody-too-shoes. Because of those traits, Sora has connected with many people's heart. Or something. Most of time, Vanitas ignores his Master, but somehow, everything related to Sora sticks to his mind.

But _why this_? Why is he _lying_ to an adult for him, a complete stranger? A stranger that attacked him before and now pushed him deliberately. What is he, an _idiot?_

It causes Vanitas more confusion and his pent-up emotions reach a breaking point. For a short moment, his tired mind and body allows it to foam out of his body and roam free without restriction. Then he hears screams and cries among scattering footsteps as the Unversed run amok. Their red, lifeless eyes lay upon Sora once more and twitch, but before they could move for the attack, Vanitas calls forth his Void Gear and with one swift slash, he destroys them.

He doesn't know _why_ he did it.

The familiar pain hits him the moment his Keyblade contacted his own creations and it makes him stagger and groan slightly but manages to keep his footing and stifle his complaint. He looks down at Sora, whose eyes were wide and nearly bulging, but then looks up quickly to meet the math teacher's terrified pair.

–"O—o—o—office! Now!"– She stammers and scuttles away from Vanitas, as if he were a contaminated specimen.

Vanitas follows without question, anything to get away from Sora. He doesn't worry about being expelled (in fact, he _wants_ to get expelled) because Xehanort has enough power over this school's pathetic excuse for a director to keep him inside for as long as he pleases.

But then Mathilde turns and points at the boy, who just got to his feet.

–"And y—you too!"

–"What?"– Vanitas snaps to her, fists clenching at his sides, –"Why? He hasn't done anything!"

Mathilde only ignores him and visibly flinches away from him and hurries forward, nearly leaving them behind, her heels clicking and echoing the walls of the entrance hallway.

Sora was at his side in a blink of an eye and, if Vanitas is hallucinating now, the boy seems excited. Happy. As if he wanted this—or planned it—all along. But that's impossible. He can't be _that_ smart. Although he _did_ cornered Vanitas before…

He was in a lot of trouble, Vanitas, and he wants to decline and flee, but he knows that will only make the situation worse. More aggravating that it already is. He'd have to deal with more people and he doesn't want that.

But being more than a few seconds in the same room as Sora? He doesn't think he'll be able to pull such a feat. The mere thought terrifies him.

And so they follow Mathilde and Vanitas tries _hard_ only to focus on the sounds of her heels and constant muttering. They were separated, far apart from each other: the math teacher being way up front while the young boys flanked her sides, far from each other, but all the same Vanitas feels Sora staring every two _seconds_.

And he snaps, because he can't stand it anymore, a fist flying to the air, –"What're you looking at?!"

Sora flinches, startled, but doesn't budge from the spot nor looks away. He continues to stare at Vanitas as though he were a piece of art exposed in a museum or a caged animal in the zoo. People stare at him a lot, but usually, Vanitas scares them away with a death glare and a threat and some vulgar words. Somehow, on Sora, it doesn't work, and it frustrates Vanitas to no end. It makes him want to pull his hair and scream at the top of his lungs.

 _Why is he looking at me like that!?_

It's extremely uncomfortable for him because it reminds him of the countless hours that Xehanort has spent staring at him, peering at his depths and examining him thoroughly as he laid exposed on one of his cold tables, his body sore and bruising, numb, and his heart aching.

He wants it to stop. Now. He could punch Sora and leave a black eye. That'll do the job.

–"Stop looking at me!"– He snaps again instead, louder, gritting his teeth and glaring at his brother. The math teacher stops on her heels and turns but doesn't try to stop him and Vanitas dares her.

This time, Sora's expression molds away into guilt (seemingly noticing Vanitas' discomfort) and looks away, blushing a little, embarrassed that he has been caught staring, despite his obvious bluntness, –"Okay, okay! I'm—I'm sorry! I won't look—I won't look at you anymore!"

The second Sora's blue eyes leave his body, Vanitas relaxes, and his tensed body loosens exponentially, to the level where it _almost_ hurts. He tries but fails to stifle a sigh of relief that escapes his previously thinning lips and shakes his entire body. He feels weak to the knees, but he doesn't show it. Instead, he continues to follow Mathilde, thankfully without further interruption.

Mathilde knocks on the principal's office after walking past her reception area and ushers the two boys inside without looking at them. The principal, a short and round man with a shaved head, greets them with his back facing them. When he turns around to face his visitors, he jumps back with a startled yelp, clutching desperately to the book shelf behind him, upon seeing Vanitas.

–"G—g—get this—this _thing_ out of here, Mathilde!" – He stammers, pointing a fat finger at him, –"And c—call Eraqus! N—now!"

Despite all, Vanitas manages to grin. It was highly amusing for him to see the principal squirming like an overgrown pig to escape his own office, from _him_. There was something satisfying to it.

–"But—but principal Gregory! He just attacked this boy! Again!" – Mathilde was stuck in between escaping the office too, away from Vanitas, and staying to do her job (which consists of reminding the principal of _his_ job), –"You— _do_ something!"- With that, she leaves, slamming the door behind her and putting as much distance between it as possible. Possibly to call Eraqus, but Vanitas doesn't think he'll even answer, much less come here himself and sort the problem out.

Gregory was staring at the door, mouth agape and utterly perplexed. Then he remembers that he wasn't the only one in the room and his head snaps at Vanitas' direction, eyes popping wide and sweating. The boy snorts. Really, this is his definition of an entertaining show for him and now he can't wait to see what the fat, pathetic man does next.

Surprisingly, he swallows, hard, straightens up and forces himself to look straight at Vanitas' gold eyes, the veins of his temple threatening to burst of the effort, –"Y—you, young… _whatever you are_ , have c—caused enough trouble! This has to stop! You're scaring my students and my employees!"

Vanitas was ready to argue back, he had it all in head since start of the school (he has caused trouble before, but the dear principal has been avoiding him so far, hiding behind Eraqus), but then Sora opens his mouth again and Vanitas couldn't believe the indignant look in his blue eyes as he glares at fat man before them, –"You can't call him that! He's not a thing! He's someone, like you and me! Just because he's from another world doesn't mean you have to treat him like an outsider!"

Gregory's eyes were wide in shock, the fear of Vanitas disappearing when his authority was tested. Like Vanitas, he wasn't expecting _Sora_ , a good and promising young boy with good grades and a sparkling behavior, to snap out like he did (and it seems like he has been wanting to say that for a while). As it happens, they were both speechless. Anything, including any worries, that plagued Vanitas' mind vanishes on the spot, and for once, he feels… not conflicted—even if he _is_ thinking about Sora. Is this _really_ him, his twin brother? He almost laughs.

–"You—you can't talk to me like that, boy!"

–"Yes, I can! And I just did, and I'll do it again if—"

–"Enough!"– Gregory pounds a stuffy fist on his desk, his face red with anger, and Sora jumps, startled, and his expression withers away again, like he just realized what he said and to whom he spoke the words to, –"I cannot allow this to go on without punishment! Detention for a whole week!"

Vanitas visibly relaxes and exhales in relief—if he had a chair behind him, he'd slump back and deflate. Detention was fantastic. No people to deal with, no teachers to hear babbling nonsense and, _specially_ , no Sora.

–"To both of you!"

His relief crumbles away and panic seeps in, –"What—why _him_? He—he hasn't done _anything_!"

The principal flinches again at Vanitas' raised voice, –"I'm— _I_ amin charge here! I decide what to do you with you two!"

Vanitas was helpless to do anything other than complain, groan and throw daggers at the annoying principal that sat apprehensively on his desk, tapping his foot on the floor while waiting for some staff member to take them away for detention. Unconsciously and unintentionally, he shoots a side-glance at Sora and, somehow, wasn't surprised that he has a smile on his face.

Then the awaited staff member arrives and while the principal reprimands him for the lateness, Vanitas tries to calm himself mentally.

 _It'll be fine,_ he muses to himself, _I just have to sit down and do nothing—maybe write a few lines, but that's easy. I don't even have to look at Sora._

And it was working, all until the principal goes and says to his employee: –"And make sure they are facing each other! I want them to work out their differences like proper boys!"

* * *

Sora was happily skipping on the soles of his shoes, following the employee that will soon take them to the room he and Vanitas are supposed to spend their detention in. The man seems apprehensive, looking back at the boys every five seconds or so, but Sora doesn't understand why. Everyone seems to be on edge around Vanitas; sure, he is scary and sometimes rude, and has done odd things (with the monsters that come out of him) but that doesn't give them the right to be disrespectful.

Sora frowns, thinking back to their meeting with the principal. He had addressed Vanitas as if he were a _thing._ No one does that—no one _should_. It's not right. Mother taught him to be respectful with others, no matter how difficult that other person was. He wonders if the principal had ever been told that or taught proper manners. Sora hadn't meant to speak out like he did (it was his first time in the office, therefore his first time meeting the principal too), but he couldn't tolerate the way he was speaking to Vanitas.

–"Uh, in h—here."– The employee says, holding the door to the empty classroom for the boys.

Vanitas storms in without a word, his shoulder hitting the man's in the way. Sora follows and looks at him apologetically, -"Thanks."

–"It's, uh… it's nothing. Just doing my job," – He laughs nervously and gestures at the seats, –"Boss said you have to sit in front of each other and—er—work things out."

–"Your boss is stupid then."– Vanitas retorts, taking the seat that was farthest from the door.

The staff member flinches and takes a step away from the door, –"L—listen here, I—I'm just an—"

–"How long do we have to stay here?"– Interrupts Vanitas, who was not even looking at the man. He was oddly engrossed in his hands.

–"Uh, he—he didn't say…"

–"Oh, _great_."

–"Usually they last an hour or so," – The employee adds, now farther away from the door, –"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you, but I have, uh… _other_ things to do so… er… please play nice?"– And with that, he takes his leave quickly.

Sora watches him go, faster than a cartwheel. When the man disappears through he corner, the brunette closes the door and walks to take his seat in front of Vanitas.

The darker boy tenses, –"What're you doing?"– He snaps.

–"Taking my seat."– Sora replies simply.

Vanitas scoffs and stands up.

–"What're _you_ doing?"– Sora asks as the other boy sits away from him, –"The principal said—"

–"I don't care what that fat oaf said,"– Vanitas crosses his arms across his chest. Even when he speaks, he avoids Sora's eyes, –"And I don't have to do as he says either."

–"But…"

–" _No,_ "– This time, Vanitas turns around and gives Sora a hard glare, so deep and spiteful that the brunette unwillingly shudders, –"And don't you _dare_ move from that seat."

Sora gulps and nods, reluctantly. He doesn't feel threatened or scared, but he knows when to back down. If he continues to insist, no doubt Vanitas will show more hostility and Sora doesn't want that. Maybe if he keeps his distance and gives Vanitas the space he obviously want, he'll come around?

It starts to work when Vanitas' harsh expression softens, but he turns around to face the wall before Sora can see more. He guesses Vanitas was expecting him to continue pushing him.

Sora smiles, feeling confident and hopeful that, soon, Vanitas will acknowledge him.


	8. VIII

**Ooooooops late late late LATE again! SO SORRY (i've been playing nier automata btw)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

Dual Rupture

VIII

–"How did it go?"

Sora's smile grows at Riku's question.

–"By the look on your face, I guess it went well?"– Riku was mesmerized by Sora's smile. His friend was always cheerful, always smiling, but recently—since Vanitas' arrival—those smiles that make Riku feel butterflies in his belly lessened. He realizes he had missed them, –"Did you—um—did you guys talked? What did he say?"

–"Not really, no,"– Sora tilts his head, taking a spoonful of cereal to his mouth, –"We _did_ talk, but… not like that."

Riku frowns, picking his glass of milk and sipping it between his lips, –"Did he yelled at you again?"

–"A little,"– Sora smiles broadly at his friend, –"It's still good progress, though! Don't you think?"

No, Riku didn't think it was _any_ progress at all, and to boot, Sora was in detention because of that Vanitas. He didn't want to ruin his best friend's good mood, though, –"I suppose."– He looks away before Sora could realize he was lying. Even if a bit.

–"You know, I couldn't have done this without your help."– Sora says after a few moments of silence.

–"Sora, you're in deten—"

Riku was interrupted by the weight of his friend on his body, who hugs him tightly.

–"Thanks, Riku,"– He says, his arms thrown around Riku in a tight lock. His face was nuzzled in his school shirt, –"You're the best."- He adds sincerely.

Riku gulps and nods. Sora was too close. He could feel his radiating warmth, his breath tickling the skin of his neck, smell his sunny scent…

–"Yeah, er…,"- Riku stammers and tries to push Sora gently, not trusting himself. He didn't know what to say. That was without counting what he might _do_ if Sora doesn't back away, –"You're welcome—I… I guess."

Try as he might, Sora doesn't catch on the clue that Riku was trying to push him away. He wouldn't understand either way, and he doesn't budge either. So Riku gives up, sighing. A minute flies by and the boy still hugs him. Not that Riku minds, _mind._

–"Um, Sora?"

–"Yeah?"

–"You're still hugging me."

–"And?"– Sora replies indifferently, as if hugging his friend for a full minute in public, in the middle of the food-court, was okay. Completely normal.

Riku blushes and smiles, because _really_ , –"We—um—have class."– It was _Sora._

Finally, Sora parts and returns his attention to his unfinished bowl of cereal, –"Right!"

After finishing breakfast, the duo trot to their first period, Faith in Light, where Sanders was leaning back in his chair as per usual, his legs resting over what used to be Eraqus' desk while he listens to his MP3 tunes. As students file in, Sora keeps a watchful eye for Vanitas, but even as the last one arrives, his brother continues to be absent. Sora feels slightly disheartened but decides not to give up. Riku notices this.

–"Can someone _please_ tell him class was supposed to start ten minutes ago?"– Wallie grumbles, drumming his finger on his desk.

Kairi stands and pokes Sander's shoulder. He yelps and nearly jumps out from his seat, –"Oh, is it time already?"

* * *

–"Got into trouble did ya', kiddo?"– Xigbar cackles, patting Vanitas' head as if he were a dog, –"Let me guess; you attacked poor little Sora again."

Vanitas bristles and slaps Xigbar's hand away, –"Don't touch me."

He should have known Xehanort would tell the rest of the Norts of his failure. Again. It was just his _luck_ that they were all waiting for him at dinner, like a proper family, except… there was no plate of stew and garlic bread for him. Clenching his fists, Vanitas steels himself and wills for his stomach not to grumble in the middle of all the attention.

They criticize him as per usual, and of course, Vanitas talks back because _now_ doesn't matter. He's not afraid of the others. What matters is what comes _after_ dinner and the way Xehanort was looking at him, he knows he's going to have it bad.

Vanitas was denied dinner and dragged forcibly to the dreaded cellar. Inside, he was thrown to the cold floor and found himself beneath the evil eyes of Xehanort. The old man had his arm behind his back, tutting and shaking his head.

–"What excuse have you for me tonight, Vanitas?"– He asks, pacing the room around the boy, –"Not strong enough, still?"

–"Not enough to do you in, no."– Vanitas bites back, glaring up at his Master. He stands up. No matter what he does to him, Vanitas vowed not to submit. He will fight back. Yes, he will always be his lab-dog, his damning toy—Vanitas doesn't have a choice—but he won't let the old man toss him around without putting up a fight.

Again, Xehanort twitches and, _again_ , it's enough for Vanitas.

The cycle of pain starts immediately. It's always the same; the same Unversed, the same Keyblades, the same force. _The same result._

The pain varies, of course, depending on how pissed Xehanort was. Despite the palpable value Vanitas had, the man didn't seem to care about breaking him. He didn't hold back. He never really does, either way. Tonight, however, his anger went beyond the usual.

Keyblades clash and clash, but Vanitas was only able to strike Xehanort once before his legs cave in. He attacks with magic then; Dark Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, you name it, and mentally wills the Unversed to focus on his foe (which was easy considering most of his negativity are because of _him_ ). They barely tickle Xehanort but give Vanitas enough time to heal with a Vile Phial. He leaps to his feet and lunges for another attack. Even while occupied with an Unversed, Xehanort foresees Vanitas' attack and backhands him to the floor. Then Xehanort turns and freezes him with a superior Blizzard.

Vanitas screams as the ice tears through his skin.

–"Foolish boy,"- Xehanort tuts, kicking Vanitas' frozen frame, -"Do you really think you can defeat _me_ , a Keyblade Master, when _you_ are nothing but a pawn to the Darkness?"

Vanitas can only grunt through greeted teeth and it was frustrating; the ice was growing, stretching up and tightening around his neck. He couldn't breathe properly, much less form any sort of word. Xehanort's spells are too powerful to fight back.

–"I shall come back tomorrow morning,"– Xehanort turns to walk away, hands at his back, –"We will continue with your training until you become strong enough."

Shivering madly on the floor, Vanitas wanted to yell out that when he becomes strong enough, he'll take out both Sora _and_ Xehanort. That when he forges _x-_ blade, he will turn against him and he will _make him pay_. It was probably pointless; Xehanort was highly smart, but Vanitas doesn't care. In any case, nothing but breathless groans of agony leave his mouth as the ice continues to eat his skin. It was over his mouth when Xehanort closes the door and plunges the room in darkness, once again leaving Vanitas alone to his suffering.

Going to school the next day, sore and bruised, on an empty stomach too, was strenuous. Getting out of bed was nearly impossible, but Xigbar didn't seemed to care as he knocked loudly on his door. Seeing the one-eyed man made Vanitas remember about his quest to find out a way to disconnect from Xehanort, but speaking to him inside the Castle was risky. Xehanort could hear them. He decided to wait.

His stomach grumbles painfully when he arrives at the school and even though he didn't wanted to, he steps into the diner. Eyes, of all colors, turn to him again but he ignores them as he walks towards the food, slightly limp, wincing with every step, and trying not to show it. His stomach grumbles again at the sight of mashed eggs and bacon strips and he nearly yells at the staff members to serve the damn food already. They hesitate, their hands shaking in fear of having the infamous outworlder and school bully before them. They finally comply because it was their _job_ and just when Vanitas reaches for a glass of milk, he feels another pair of eyes on his back.

He didn't know what was different about these two, but when he looks over his shoulder and sees Sora standing there with his pathetic friends, looking at Vanitas as if he were a caged animal, he understands. The girl looks like she was about to faint. He has that reaction often. The other boy with the silver hair, however, was looking at him suspiciously. Apprehensively. Huh, not so stupid then.

Vanitas wishes for his mask, more than anything in this worthless world, because even if he turns to look away, the three musketeers have already seen him. He sits far. Very far, but he knows that wouldn't stop Sora from joining his table. Worse, with his friends. Everyone else avoids him, because _they_ were smart. Upon seeing Vanitas, they knew there was Darkness in him and they were taught not to approach someone like him, but Sora…

Sora was an idiot. A big idiot.

He was surprised, however, when only Sora approaches his table. His friends sit far. Watching.

–"Um, can I join you?"– He asks, a little timidly, and Vanitas thinks it was uncharacteristic of him. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

Vanitas doesn't reply. He was still in shock because of Sora's decision. He feared Sora would pester him about meeting his friends.

It was… odd.

–"I know you don't like people getting _too_ close, so I'll just… sit here."– Said Sora, sitting on the chair farthest from Vanitas.

More surprisingly so, Sora stays quiet while eating. He was happily munching on his toast, occasionally glancing at Vanitas (not every two seconds!) but making no comment whatsoever; he only smiles, in an understanding way, and Vanitas doesn't feel averse to it. Apart from the murmurs around them, Vanitas has a somewhat peaceful and pleasant breakfast (more than he does in the Castle), but he doesn't admit it. Much less to Sora. It would only make the kid get closer and Vanitas doesn't want that.

The bell rings and that's when Vanitas realizes there was still food on his plate. He was eating it slowly all this time, taking his time. There wasn't any yellow-eyed Norts around rushing him or criticizing him for the way he holds his spoon.

–"Well, I've got to go to class,"- Sora stands up with his empty tray. The tips of his fingers brush uncertainly over the underside of the tray, fidgeting. He wanted to ask something, -"Will I… see you there?"

Vanitas glares intensely at Sora, but his eyes fall and his head turns away, –"No."– He utters. It was a stupid question; he was the embodiment of Darkness. How the hell was he supposed to assist a class that drones on Light all the time? But of course, Sora doesn't know. He doesn't know anything.

–"Oh,"- Sora was obviously disappointed, -"Why─?"

Before he could hear the question, Vanitas bolts to his feet with the tray on hand and dumps the food, skipping the row of students and ignoring their complaints. He looks back at Sora unintentionally before stepping out of the diner; it was the biggest mistake he's ever made because the look on Sora's face, dejected and remorseful, made him feel something he has never experienced before.

Guilt.

Usually, he feels mad because of Sora's ignorance. Xehanort _taught_ him to hate Sora. So where is this coming from? Why is he feeling like this all of a sudden?

Vanitas rushes out of the diner, clutching tightly at his chest and cursing Sora at every interval. He strides forward, past students who scream at his sight and move aside. Taking a sharp turn to an isolated corner of the school, Vanitas sits down, still clutching madly at the skin of his chest. He could feel the sharp drumming of erratic heart and it was painful. He wanted it to end. _Why?_

Sora's blue, sad eyes come to his mind. Sorry, dispirited. Like a lost, confused puppy. _Those damn eyes._

A familiar itch bristles all across Vanitas' skin and a dark nimbus surrounds his body, ethereal but dense with Darkness. Like smoke. There was an Unversed coming, but Vanitas didn't recognized it. It had to be big, powerful, because his body begins trembling and he couldn't control it. There was a heavy weight settling in his chest and he doubles over. Pain. Always painful. A part of him detaches from his body and sifts through the air. He pants as it takes shape before his quivering legs, but it wasn't big at all.

It was small. The smallest creature he has ever seen coming from him. Maybe it was his eyes, fogged because of the pain. He was dizzy, but he dabs a hand over his face nonetheless, and still, the creature was small. Its' head was tiny, with drooped ears and small legs and arms, but the eyes were big. Blue.

Blue?

No, all of the Unversed have red eyes. Like the monsters they were. Why is thing's eyes blue? Blue like the sea, like... like...

 _Sora._

Vanitas growls and lashes out, grabbing the _thing_ by the head. He squeezes and the creature squirms and whimpers, but they were muffled by his palm. It tries to escape but Vanitas keeps tightening until the little body slackens and dwindles into nothingness. Double guilt returns to him along with the pain of having killed of part of him. A part that felt big but came out small. He leans his head back against the wall and he breathes deeply to control the shaking and sweating of his body.

Sometime later, he dozes off. His head was throbbing, light and faint, and he was actually enjoying the needed nap when a voice nearly startles him.

–"It's—it's you again!"– Vanitas opens his eyes to see Blondie standing there, tightening his hand into small fists, -"What're you doing here?"

Vanitas laughs, –"What does it look like, smarty pants?"– He stares drowsily at the boy. _So cute._

–"I—I—"– Ventus stammers and its still adorable, –"It's hard to tell with you."

–"Is it? I had no idea,"– Vanitas slurs, struggling to keeps his eyes open, –"And what are _you_ doing here, cutie?"

–"Keeping an eye on you,"– He replies and tries but fails to sound stern, –"I was given permission to strike you down if you try anything with these people."

–"So you've been watching me, huh?"– Says Vanitas, smirking weakly, -"How cute."

Ventus looks away, pouting a little in that adorable way of his, –"Don't misunderstand. I'm not worried... or anything."

It was feeble lie. The boy seems worried; he glances at Vanitas' direction through his periphery when he thought the other wasn't looking. He must have noticed Vanitas' weak state.

Or maybe it's all in Vanitas' lunatic head.

–"What're you gonna do, Blondie?"– He sighs and stands up on weak legs, –"Are you going to strike me down? Now's the perfect time."

Ventus was quiet for a moment, in which Vanitas staggers on his feet more than once and dark spots begin to obscure his vision. His breath comes out ragged and short and he feels cold sweat under his collar. He doesn't think he'll be able to hold on for much longer, but he doesn't care.

It was obvious the kid didn't had it in him to put him down for good, and when Ventus' fists loosens, Vanitas exhales before his legs collapse. His mind goes blank and his eyes close. The dark spots swallow his vision. Whatever Ventus did next, whether he left or stayed, he doesn't know.

* * *

Sora had sadly watched Vanitas leaving, but when he latter looked back at him, he felt hopeful again. Sure, it was slow, but any progress, small or big, is still progress. Smiling broadly, he returns to his friends, who were waiting for him to go to class.

–"You seem happy."– Says Kairi, skipping at his side to Sander's class.

–"Doesn't he always?"– Riku says next, smiling a little too. He had disagreed on Sora's decision about joining Vanitas in breakfast, but seeing Sora smiling now reassured him that, no matter what, Sora will always be Sora. Nobody could change that.

–"Did he say something?"– Kairi asked.

Sora laughed lowly, scratching his neck, –"Well, no, but he didn't told me to leave either, did he?"

–"And that's… good?"- Kairi was unsure of Sora's quest with Vanitas. Like Riku, she distrusted the mystery boy, but she would never leave Sora alone.

–"Yup!"– Sora's big smile returns.

He was feeling more positive than ever when he entered class. Even though Vanitas didn't assist, as Sora hoped he would, there was nothing that could break his determination.


	9. IX

**Quicker update! Not much happens in this chapter so i'll try to work on that. Still, it was emotional for me as i wrote it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 **KINGDOM HEARTS**

Dual Rupture

IX

Xigbar was leaving the Castle, thinking that no one was watching. Funny.

Vanitas steps away from the window to pick and put on his black jacket and mask. Once dressed, the boy sneaks out of the Castle and follows the Freeshooter through the World That Never Was. He keeps his distance and hides behind buildings whenever Xigbar looks back. The man seems paranoid for obvious reasons. He thinks Xehanort or another Nort was watching or following him, which wasn't far from the truth.

Wherever Xigbar was going was far and Vanitas' legs were protesting about the trek. He stops often to rub his shin and to infinitely curse at Xehanort, always aiming at his legs. He never lost sight of Xigbar, however, who starts walking faster and faster. After what felt like hours, the long journey comes to end at a small building illuminated with red and gold signs, some shaped like hearts and others like winged angels with bows, shooting arrows across the hearts. Vanitas doesn't know what it really means until he steps inside.

And sees people nearly unclad, kissing or touching themselves. Others were holding hands, sitting on tables under red lamps, chatting or eating chocolate and other sweets, sharing drinks. There were stairs that led up to privaterooms, from which came the weirdest of sounds.

Vanitas feels his face growing warm when someone coughs behind him.

-"Aren't you a little old to be here, kid?"- It was a woman, taller than him. Way taller. He has to look up to meet her scrutinizing gaze. If she recognizes him, she makes no comment about it, and Vanitas prefers it that way.

He clears his throat before speaking, -"I'm looking for someone."

-"I don't reveal any personal information about my clients,"- She says, her voice harsh and rumbling, -"Who is it?"

-"Xigbar."

-"Huh, the Nort,"- She gestures towards the stairs, -"He's up with someone. You'll have to wait until he finishes."

-"How long?"- He asks before he could stop himself.

The woman gives him a steadfast look, -"Seriously, kid. Go home."- She returns to her desk to greet newcomers.

Vanitas leans on a wall, red with embarrassment, and puts on his mask. He wants to hit himself; he feels out place. Everyone was old. He was only fourteen years old, but not privy to what goes on in here every night. What was Xigbar doing in such a place anyways?

Another wave of embarrassment washes him and he has the impulse to slap himself. He knew _what_ he was doing, with whoever was up there with him. He had expected it, has seen Xigbar meeting up with others and disappearing into the night, but he has never stepped foot in a brothel before.

What he doesn't understand is _how._ How does _that_ help disconnect him from the Seeker of Darkness?

Vanitas begins to tap his boot on the floor, impatiently. He doesn't think he can wait another second and so decides to sneak upstairs. Immediately, he recognizes the Freeshoter in the door to his left, sweet-talking his companion. Vanitas bursts in and Xigbar nearly screams, fumbling his arms around to cover his chest; the man was shirtless and ready to undress the rest.

─"Vanitas?!"─ Xigbar exclaims, eyes bulging and mouth agape, ─"What the hell are _you_ doing here? How'd you even find me?"

The woman who was with him screams and runs away.

─"Babe, wait!"─ Xigbar reaches out to her and prompts to follow her, but Vanitas stands in his way and shoves him back.

─"How do you do it?"─ Vanitas demands, pushing Xigbar further back until the man collided with the wall, ─"Answer me!"

─"What the hell are you talking about?"─ Xigbar tries to feign innocence, but his tension betrays him; there was thick sweat sticking to his temples and his eyes shifted on and off Vanitas, ─"You're out of your mind, kiddo. Isn't it past your bedtime already?"

─"Don't act innocent with me, Braig!"─ Vanitas shouted angrily, ─"You know what I'm talking about!"

─"Admit it, Van boy,"- Xigbar grins, ─"You're losing your mind."

Vanitas doesn't stop himself from punching Xigbar in the face. He's been wanting to do that for a _long_ time and it felt good. Satisfying.

Xigbar yowls, flitting a hand to his cheek, ─"Damn you!"– He curses loudly.

Vanitas dodges an attack from his foe and hits him again, –"Tell me!"– And again. And again. He was enjoying the sounds his fists made when he made contact; the crackling jaw, the breaking nose, the whimpers coming out of his bruised lips…, –"Tell me how! Now!"

The Freeshooter was left in a mess of blood and sweat on the floor as he whimpers, face swollen and hands above him in submission, –"Okay, okay! I'll tell you, alright? Just stop, dammit!"

But Vanitas' fists were still clenched as he stands above Xigbar's frame, –"Talk."

–"It's really easy,"- He starts laughing, sounding maniac, -"And so _simple_ , Van. The answer to disconnecting from Xehanort is… _love_."

A suffocating panic envelops Vanitas and breathing becomes difficult. That can't be possible, -"No. That's… that's impossible."– It couldn't be.

–"I know, right? It's crazy! And ironic! But it's the truth,"- Xigbar laughs more and sits up, gesturing to the middle of his chest, –"I feel it here and then… I can't hear the old coot in my head anymore. I can't feel him. I just feel… _free_."

Vanitas was speechless. His fists unclench, and his arms drop loosely to his sides. His knees were trembling; he feels weak, his head throbs and his heart drums rapidly against his chest.

–"I don't know how to explain it. It just happens. Like _magic,_ "- Then the Freeshoter stands up, stepping closer to Vanitas and looking down at him with a harmful glint in his eyes, –"It's real easy, little guy. Just find yourself someone. Someone you can _love_ and can _love_ you back _._ Or _pretend_ to, even for a moment,"- He crackles, wheezing, -"It's hilarious! Something that seems so stupid is actually the best thing I've ever felt in my life and I can't stop."

Vanitas shakes his head, gritting his teeth, –"No, you're just sick."

Xigbar shrugs, –"Maybe. Why does it matter now?"

–"There has to be another way…"

–"There is no other way, kiddo,"– Xigbar's voice became low as he reaches for Vanitas' head. Vanitas steps back, swatting Xigbar's hand away, –"Pretending is easy. True love, however… it _sounds_ easy, but it's not. It's hard. So hard."

–"Shut up,"– Vanitas snapped, looking for a way to make sense of all this, –"You're the one who's out of his mind."

Xigbar laughs louder than before, –"Oh, boy. _You_ asked, didn't you? You were the one who burst in here, ruining my night asking questions,"– Again, he steps closer to Vanitas and jabs a finger on his chest, –"And I'm _so sorry_ to tell you that you're hopeless. But you knew that already, didn't you Van? That you're completely unable to love and be loved. Nobody cares about you. You're nothing. You mean _nothing_ _"_

Vanitas screams in rage and tackles Xigbar to the floor, punching his face. Xigbar fights back, but his guffaw was driving Vanitas mad. _Madder_. Unversed manifests attack Xigbar too, who quiets down and begins looking genuinely scared. Like someone who screwed up. Vanitas doesn't know how or when it happens, but a moment later someone came into the room, shouting something at him, and then he was being thrown out of the building.

Outside, rain was pouring heavily down on him and his anger was assuaged. Hopelessness, sadness and misery all weighed on him, tight in his chest and dense in his head. He leans back against the trash can, covering his whole face with the palms of his hands as he shivers.

 _Nobody loves you. Nobody cares about you._

 _You're nothing._

A choked sob escapes the poor boy's lips and tears drip from his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. If Xigbar was right _,_ if love was truly the only way to sever his connection to Xehanort… Vanitas was doomed to the Seeker's control. Forever.

* * *

Sora wakes up, fluttering his eyes slowly and strenuously. They felt heavy, stinging, and he dabs a hand over to feel his cheeks wet.

Was he… crying?

Why was he crying?

He sits up, chafing his hands over his eyes. The tears didn't seem to end and there was a hollowness in his chest that was making it worse. Sora sobs sadly, staring down at his tear-stained quilts.

 _Why do I feel so… sad? So miserable?_

He stares outside of his window. It was dark and raining, the water droplets creating a web pattern across the crystal, and it made him feel even sadder. He fumbles for his cellphone over his night table. When he finds it, the light from the screen makes him hiss and squint his eyes. It was 2 a.m. What has aroused him so early?

Sora searches for Riku's number without thinking about it firsthand. His friend had to be sleeping, no doubt, but Sora's impulse prevents him from rationalizing and from sending a quick text message.

 **Riku r u sleeping?**

A few minutes pass before Riku replies: **Sora, are you alright? You never text so early.**

 **im sorry for waking you up i just**

 **i woke up crying and i dunno why**

 **i feel so sad but i dont know why**

 **its like thrs a hollow inside me**

 **i cant make sense of it riku**

Sora drops his phone to wipe away more tears from his eyes. They were fogging his vision, dripping down on the bright screen.

 **Do you want me to call you?** Riku writes back.

 **pls**

Sora believes that listening to Riku's voice will calm him and so he waits for the call. It doesn't take long for his phone to start ringing. He taps his phone quickly to answer, wanting to say 'hello' or 'I'm sorry for waking you up', but all that escapes his mouth was another sob.

–" _Sora, tell me exactly what you feel,"_ –Riku says, in a slow and calm tone, _-"Take your time, okay?"_

Sora nods, although there was no one in the room with him. Then he wishes that someone were there with him, but he couldn't ask Riku that. It's too early. He already woke him up, –"I… I don't know why,"– He begins after a few seconds of nothing but sobs and hiccups, –"I feel so sad and… and miserable, like there's a deep hollow in my chest. It feels like I'm… I'm nothing. That I mean nothing. That I'm alone and hopeless…"

Riku was listening to him raptly, droning something to himself. He was thinking _, –"Can you tell me a bit more? But take it easy, alright?"-_ Riku's voice was soothing and Sora begins to feel better.

Again, Sora nods, and delves deeper into the sensation. He thinks hard, searching, –"It's… it's cold too and I'm shivering like crazy, even though I'm inside,"- Sora pauses for a moment to pull his quilts over and around his shoulders, –"I feel so hopeless,"- He sniffles again, –"It's no use…"

–" _It's okay, Sora. You don't have to keep going,"_ – Riku speaks, taking a deep breath, – _"Hey, do you remember that time where I told you that the worlds are connected by one great, big sky?"_

Sora chuckles at the memory, –"Yeah. When we were little."

–" _And do you remember that you started crying too and you didn't know why?"_ – Riku asks, – _"Like you are now."_

Sora scrunches his face in thought, –"I did?"

–" _Yeah and I told you that somebody out there in all those worlds might be hurting,"_ – Riku continued, – _"And that they were waiting for you to help them."_

A light bulb sparks in Sora's head, –"Oh, I remember!"

–" _Well, maybe someone out there is hurting right now,"_ – Riku hums, – _"I know it sounds crazy, but…"_

–"How do I help them then?"– Sora asks quickly, determined and eager to help anyone who was suffering, –"What can I do?"

Riku chortles again, – _"You asked that same thing that time. The answer is still the same: just open your heart and listen."_

–"Open my heart… and listen,"– Sora repeats, closing his eyes, –"Open…"

Sora's room vanishes and then he was somewhere else, somewhere dark and gloomy. It was cold. Very cold. And familiar. Why was it so familiar? Sora doesn't remember being in such a place before. He shivers and rubs his shoulders. He looks forwards and sees a silhouette a distance from him, sitting on the floor. It looks like a boy, hugging his knees with his head hung between his arms. Soft sobs reverberate beside Sora's ear. The boy was far, but Sora hears the whimpers and weeps as if he were at his side.

–"Hello?"– He says, walking towards the silhouette, –"I─I'm Sora. Are you hurting? I can help."

The figure's head lifts from between his knees and Sora's sees the black hair that was very familiar. Could that be… Vanitas? Why was he hurting? What was happening to him, wherever he is?

–"Vanitas?" – He croaks and walks faster, heart thumping rapidly in his chest. Panic was rising to his throat, –"Is that you?"– What was wrong with him? Was someone hurting him?

But no matter how fast Sora walks, he never seems to reach his brother and the darkness around them was becoming overwhelming and dense. It begins to swallow Vanitas from the ground, like tendrils pulling him down. He wasn't fighting either.

–"No!"– Sora yells, reaching out to him with his hand, –"I won't let you go!"- Then he runs but it was futile. He seemed to be stuck in the same spot. Instead of moving, he decides to reach him in an alternate way.

 _Open your heart._

Sora doesn't know how to do that, exactly, but he tries anyways. He closes his eyes and focuses on Vanitas, placing a palm to his chest where his heart was beating, and wills all his courage and resilience to him. All his love and concern. He feels warmth bubbling in his chest, powerful and intense. Light envelops him. Whatever he was doing was working, because the darkness around Vanitas fades away, allowing the boy to stand up. He looks back at Sora, and although Sora couldn't see his face, he knows he did it.

He has helped his brother.

When he opens his eyes once more, Sora is within the walls of his room. It was no longer cold, and he doesn't feel sad or hopeless. A smile shapes his lips, but he feels tired. Head heavy and eyes drooping. As if all his energy was spent, despite him being on his bed all this time. He flops down onto his pillow with a sigh of reprieve.

–" _Sora?"_ – Riku's voice echoes, worry etched to his tone, _–"Are you there? Did it… work?"_

–"Yeah," _–_ Sora answers merrily, _–_ "It was Vanitas."

–" _How do you know?"_

–"I just… I _know_ it was him. I know it."

–" _Sora, there're a lot of worlds out there. It could have been anyone."–_ Riku insists.

–"I know, but you have to believe me," _–_ Sora replies, certain of his own words as he stares at the ceiling of his room, _–_ "It was him."

Riku sighs from his end, _–"Okay, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Get some rest."_

Before hanging up, Sora speaks again, his voice low, _–_ "Thank you, Riku…" _–_ He wants to say more. To say that without him, Sora would haven been consumed.

Then he falls asleep.

* * *

Vanitas wakes up, but instead of feeling startled or alarmed, he feels… secure. There was a small smile on his face and a warmth in his body that protected him from the cold, even when it was still pouring. Even when his clothes were drenched. There was an odd sensation in his heart that made it throb lively, not because it _has_ to, and not painfully. Because it _wanted_ to. Whatever it was, it gave him the strength to stand up.

As he walks, Vanitas ponders about what happened. There was no question about it: Sora has invaded his heart. The connection between them that Xehanort doesn't shut up about… was still there. Latent. No matter how hard he tries, Vanitas can't bring it down.

It works one way: whatever Sora feels, he feels it (he has learned to block them, unless whatever Sora was feeling was too strong). Conveniently for _someone,_ Sora is ignorant of Vanitas' emotions. That lane was blocked, and Vanitas suspects it was Xehanort's handiwork to further fortify Vanitas' hatred towards the boy. He hasn't heard the old man confirming it, but it was unnecessary. Everything was Xehanort's craftwork.

Only on rare occasions, when Vanitas' suffering grows to be too much, his hearts opens and becomes susceptible to his "other half", as Xehanort puts it. It has happened before, long ago, when Vanitas was young. Now, he has more control of it (disregarding this occasion, of course).

It was his own fault, for being so vulnerable. So weak. He allowed his emotion to run amok. He can't tell Xehanort. He never did and never will. Otherwise, the old man will rip that out of him too.

He doesn't like it, for Sora to come in unwelcomed when he knows nothing, but it's the only good thing that happens to him. The only relief he gets, the few times it happens. He can't allow it to happen again, however, or else Xehanort will find out on his own. Nothing escapes from him.

Specially not his dog. His puppet. His damn guinea pig. His _toy._

With small tears in his eyes, Vanitas returns to the castle reluctantly. The Norts were asleep, except for Xigbar, who hasn't returned, and Xehanort, whose lab was mildly open and lit up. Vanitas climbs to his room as quietly as he could and slips into his bed.

He doesn't know how to go to school tomorrow. Much less go to detention.


End file.
